The Wedding Story
by Boreanaz
Summary: Tony gets an invitation that hurts him more than anything and Steve is there to give him something new to think about. Full of romance and angst, my two favorite things. MOVIEVERSE Note: I actually tried to use the movie as the backdrop for this one. Kinda.
1. Chapter 1

He always preferred being alone.

That's what Tony Stark tried telling himself as he sat alone in his workshop, nursing a bottle of scotch and staring at the wedding invitation in front of him.

Mr. & Mrs. Jonathan Rhodes

cordially invite you to

the wedding of

their son

James Jonathan Rhodes

To

Virginia Diane Potts

He took a swig, wiping his mouth as he set the invite down before leaning back and closing his eyes.

The wedding shouldn't have been a surprise. He knew Pepper and Rhodey were dating, had been since he'd gotten involved in the invasion the year before and joined SHIELD's Avengers, trying to save the world but only causing Pepper to feel so alone she turned to his best friend.

Still, learning it from a piece of paper instead of from the bride or groom hurt more than he thought it would as he stared at the words laid out in front of him.

"You've been drinking," came a voice from behind him, making Tony smile but not open his eyes.

"As always, Steve, you're quite observant," Tony said, sighing.

He felt the other man walk to his left and lift the bottle before putting it back down. Then Steve picked up the wedding invite and sighed. "Pepper," he whispered.

Tony turned and looked at him with a grin, though even he knew it probably looked forced. "Yep, as always I will remain alone in my castle. As it should be."

Steve sat down on the edge of Tony's desk and said, "You're not alone. I'm here," he said softly.

Tony took the bottle in his hands again and said, "You know what I mean," before bringing it to his mouth.

Steve's hand on the bottle stopped him and he lowered it. "Yeah, I do. Tony, this isn't…_healthy_. I know what it's like to be alone. I'm the _master_ of being alone since everyone I knew are dead and buried. But I don't…"

Tony pulled his hand off and took the swig before banging the bottle down. "That's where we differ, Cap, I do."

Steve put a hand on his and said, "You don't have to be this. I thought you were when we met and we…had our differences but I learned just how good a man you are. Pepper knew that but she wasn't the one for you, she didn't…understand."

Tony laughed and pushed his hand away. "I don't have to be THIS? I'M ALWAYS THIS, STEVE! This IS me! And you were right to hate me, I don't even know why you stopped and if she wasn't then WHO IS? And if she didn't understand, when she knew EVERYTHING who WILL?"

Steve hesitantly put a hand on Tony's face and swallowed. "Me."

Tony blinked at him, his eyes a bit bloodshot and not exactly focusing. "What?"

Steve leaned in and kissed Tony softly at first, testing the waters. Tony froze, not completely sure what to make of what was happening and when he didn't reciprocate Steve pulled back. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to…"

He got up from the table and tried to move past but Tony stopped him, a hand on Steve's shirt.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Steve was breathing heavily and Tony saw his cheeks were bright red. "I didn't mean to. That's not why I came here I…I just wanted to…I didn't…"

"Steve, tell me."

Steve let out a breath shakily and whispered, "I've been…_feeling_ for the first time in almost a year. I haven't felt this much since 1943 and I apologize for taking advantage but I couldn't…I can't watch you suffer and not try to comfort you."

Tony let go of his arm. "So this is pity, then?"

Steve hurriedly put his hands on Tony's shoulders and shook his head. "No, no! I didn't mean…it's just that…I have _feelings_ for you, Tony. They're very difficult to feel because I know you don't have the same feelings for me and I know that a man being in love with another man is…"

Tony swallowed. "Love?"

Steve stepped back and said quickly, "I didn't mean, I have…I'll go," he said, nearly running out of the room in his rush.

Tony stared after him, touching his face where Steve had touched it and then touching his lips.

"Love."

He'd never been in love before. He realized that now that he'd seen and felt it for real in Steve's eyes and his kiss.

A small smile came across his face and he picked up his phone, dialing a number.

"Yes, this is Tony Stark and I'm RSVPing to the wedding. Damn right I'll be bringing a plus one."

* * *

Steve Rogers drove away from Tony Stark's home, his mind blank as he stared at the cars in front of him.

He'd ruined everything.

When he'd gone to Tony's house tonight the only thing he'd wanted to do was see the man. It had been nearly a month since the last time the Avengers had come together and he found himself missing Tony more than he should, though after the last few months it should not have come as much of a surprise.

He drove slower now, taking side streets and not really going anywhere but desperate to get as far away from his shame as possible.

"Stupid," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

Steve had walked into the workshop, surprised the code hadn't changed since the last time he'd been to Tony's home though he strongly suspected Tony used separate codes for separate people. When he'd been hit with the strong smell of scotch he was instantly concerned and when he saw Tony slumped over his desk he'd hurt to see Tony in so much pain.

He'd only wanted to show Tony he wasn't alone.

Now he had probably lost Tony's trust forever and would never be able to be alone with the man ever again.

Steve pulled the car over and parked, his hands shaking and tears falling freely as he let the revelation sink in. He'd spent the last year struggling to acclimate to his new surroundings, trying to fit in and feel at home when everyone and everything were foreign to him.

Tony had been a huge help, though he doubted the man knew just how much.

When he heard something heavy land on top of his car he instantly jumped to alert, his muscles tensing. He reached across the car to open the glove compartment and grab his gun when he saw the first metal foot step down off of his roof, followed by the second.

Steve swallowed and his stomach was in knots as Iron Man stepped down off of his car and stood on the sidewalk, his arms folded.

His throat was dry and he didn't move.

Then Iron Man knocked on the window and Steve rolled it down.

Tony lifted his face shield and he did not look amused. "Are you gonna come out and talk to me or do I have to stand here looking like an idiot?"

Steve shook his head. "Why are you here?"

"I can stand here all night if I have to."

He sighed. "Go away, Tony. People are staring."

Tony looked over his shoulder and waved as pedestrians walked by, some holding up their cell phones to take pictures. He then turned back to the car window. "I can do this for as long as I have to, Steve. Come out and talk to me."

"Why did you follow me?"

"You know why."

Steve swallowed. "You made your disgust pretty apart back there, I didn't think there was anything else to say."

Tony frowned. "I didn't…"

Steve looked away when a woman came up to Tony and asked for his autograph and the man signed with a smile. "I can't talk about this with…all of these people here."

Tony smiled. "Then let's go somewhere where they _aren't_. We can go back to my place."

Steve shook his head.

"I can take you for a ride."

Steve didn't want to even think about spending time in Tony's arms if even for just a few minutes. "No."

He rolled up the window and pulled the car away from the curb driving as far as possible until he saw no one, pulling over and parking. They were at the edge of Marvel Woods, which were close to a high school but he doubted they would be disturbed here.

Steve took a deep breath before he saw Tony land not far from the car, and then he opened the door and got out. He sat on the hood of the car and waited.

Tony walked over to him and crossed his arms again. "Tell me why you came over. Did you know about the wedding?" he asked.

Steve shook his head. "I was just…coming over."

Tony cocked his head to the side, looking skeptical. "Why?"

Steve felt his face redden when he looked away and whispered, "To see you."

"Did you miss me, Steve?" Tony asked softly, making Steve look at him again.

"_Yes_."

Tony smiled warmer than Steve expected. "Are you in love with me, Steve?"

Steve swallowed. "I…I don't…"

Tony walked over to him, the metal in his suit making loud noise on the asphalt. He put his metal fingers under Steve's chin and lifted his face up so the other man had no choice but to meet Tony's eyes.

"Tell me."

"Why do you care? You…you didn't…you don't _want_ this. We'll just pretend it didn't happen. Just forget it, okay?" Steve said, his voice almost pleading.

Tony stared at him quietly regarding before he said, "I called to respond to the wedding invite after you left."

Steve blinked. "You're _going_?"

Tony took his hand out from under Steve's chin and he let go, stepping back with a smile. "It was a little late for Rhodey's parents, but they were pretty happy I'm coming. I offered to pay for the caterer."

Steve smiled. "That's probably why Pepper and Jim didn't tell you about the wedding in the first place."

Tony nodded, staring up at the sky. "Probably," he said thoughtfully stroking his beard in thought before turning to look at Steve again, "I want you to come with me."

Steve gaped at him, not sure what to say.

"Don't get all excited at once now," Tony said with a laugh.

Steve shook his head. "_Why_? You're not into this, Tony, I don't understand why you…unless this is just for moral support, which is fine, I don't…"

Tony shrugged. "I just want you to come. As friends, of course. It's in a few weeks anyway."

Steve looked at him. "That's why you flew after me? To invite me to a wedding? You could have used a phone."

Tony grinned. "I guess. I just…didn't want you to think we're not…that I don't want to know you anymore. I can always use another person who likes me. Don't have many of those left."

Steve frowned, blushing. "Oh."

Tony walked over to him again and reached out to touch his face, this time retracting the metal. His fingers grazed Steve's cheek and Steve shivered, "Plus I can't see that look on your face over the phone."

The blonde frowned, confused.

"You're not into this, I know it," he whispered.

Tony leaned in close and he could feel the other man's breath across his lips. "Do you?" Tony asked, before turning and grinning. "I'll see you later, Cap," he said before lowering his face shield and taking off.

Steve stared after Tony with a frown, his mind and emotions more tangled up than before.

He strongly suspected that was exactly how Tony wanted him to feel.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony went home with the feel of Steve's skin under his fingertips and the touch had been more electric than he'd expected, as was the look on the other man's face when he'd done it.

He wasn't into men, never had been, but that touch was enough to send shivers down any straight man's spine and he still felt the aftershocks.

After removing the suit he walked up the stairs from his workshop and into the front hall, stopping in his tracks at the man he saw standing there.

"Rhodey."

James Rhodes looked quite stricken when he said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I…Pepper didn't…I'm sorry, Tony. Really."

Tony smiled. "I know, man. I'm happy for you, honestly I am."

He opened his arms and the two men embraced before Rhodey stepped back, staring at him. "You're really okay about this?" he asked, sniffing, "You don't smell okay."

Tony shrugged. "Yeah a part of me wants to punch you. I was a bit…upset, but I'm all about something else right now," he said off hand, walking passed his friend to the couch and sitting.

James stared at him. "You're _about something else_? Some new conquest?"

Tony smiled. "Something like that."

James called out, "Jarvis, who was here before me?"

"Before you, sir? Mister Rogers."

James turned and stared at Tony. "Rogers as in _Steve Rogers_, Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tony," he said, his tone disapproving.

Tony put up his hand. "I know what you're gonna say, okay? I'm not gay, Steve is obviously not my type even if I were, and this is just me trying to get back at Pepper for dumping me."

James folded his arms. "That's about it, yeah. Steve isn't one of your floozies, Tony. He's…naïve. If you play your little game with him it's gonna hurt him."

Tony glared at him. "It's not…"

James put his hand on Tony's arm. "It's not a game? I have one question for you."

Tony continued to glare but at the floor. "What?"

"Do you like dick? Cuz Steve has one."

Tony swallowed. "Look Rhodey, it's not that simple. Things are…it's…

James sighed and said, "So Steve is so irresistible that he defies all logic and reason? Makes you want men that are only him?"

Tony looked up at him seriously. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because you're you, Tony. I know you. You may have loved Pepper, but you can't tell me you're suddenly head over heels for a guy. It's not even remotely…." James started to say when Tony pushed him off.

"I was NOT in love with Pepper," Tony growled out, "I know that now. I might have loved her, wanted to be in love with her, felt _things_, but it wasn't real love, "he came up to James and said with their faces inches apart, "And you might _know_ me, Rhodey, but you don't know _jack shit_ about _me with Steve_. Don't pretend to. Now get the hell out of my face before I actually DO punch you."

James backed up, his eyes wide. "Tony, I didn't…"

Tony turned his back to him, crossing his arms. "Just go."

"Okay. I'm sorry, I didn't…" he tried again but the door opened and he heard Jarvis.

"Goodnight Mister Rhodes."

He sighed and didn't say another word, the door shutting behind him.

As soon as he was gone Tony turned and let out a sigh of his own, closing his eyes. He reached in his pocket and put an earpiece on and pressing it before calling out, "Jarvis, call Steve."

"Yes sir, Mister Stark. Calling now."

Tony walked to the couch and sat down on it with a grunt, lying back and closing his eyes.

"Tony, what's wrong?" Steve's voice asked, sounding sleepy.

He sighed. "Nothing. I just…wanted to hear your voice."

He could practically hear him blushing. "Oh. It's…kind of late."

"I know. You're blushing, aren't you?"

"No, I'm…Is that all?"

Tony turned on the couch and opened his eyes. "Why do you love me, Steve?"

There was a pause. "I never said…"

Tony smiled. "Let's be adults, Rogers. I saw your face, I felt your kiss."

He could see Steve now, lying in bed with his red cheeks and maybe his eyes were closed or his shirt was off. Tony's hand twitched just thinking about it as the pause lasted much longer this time. "You still there, Cap?"

"Yes. I….I just do, I guess. You're a good man, Tony, even if you don't realize it."

Tony laughed. "Be serious."

"I am. I've seen you save lives, I've seen the good in you. I've seen you struggle with the bad parts but you try so hard….and you help people even when you don't realize it. It…attracted me to you soon after we met," Steve whispered.

Tony smiled. "You hated me we when we met, Steve. Called me a "big man in suit of armor" if I remember correctly."

Steve laughed. "Yeah, I did. That was before I saw you in action, before we were trapped together fighting off an invasion and I saw the things you could do, _would do_ for everyone but yourself."

Tony frowned. "I'm not like that, Steve. I don't…I…"

"You are. We see each other once every few weeks but in that short time we've both saved hundreds, no _millions of lives_ and for what? Have you asked for anything in return? You're a hero, Tony."

Tony closed his eyes, sighing. "He says I'm a hero," he said softly, "If only I could see through your eyes, Steve."

There was a pause. "Are you alone?"

Tony's eyes opened. "Yeah, why?"

Another pause. "Nothing, I just…you were talking to someone so I just…assumed."

He smiled. "I was talking to myself in the first person. I do that when I'm maudlin."

Tony could hear the smile in Steve's voice. "I'll have to remember that."

"You'll need to, I plan on a lot more late night phone calls in the near future. Not all of them booty calls, mind you but…" Tony joked, expecting a laugh.

Steve was quiet.

"Steve, you there?" he asked, worried.

"Yes. I…why are you doing this?" Steve asked, his voice thick, "I know you don't want this, Tony. I wish you would stop pretending like you do."

Tony sighed. "I'm not pretending. I'm just as scared shitless as you are, Rogers, but I'm not backing off until you tell me no."

"No."

Tony smiled. "That's not what I meant. 'No' has to mean that you don't want me. I know you do, so come off it."

"If this is just a way to fix your bruised ego because Pepper dumped you, then find some bar girl or loose heiress to play with, Tony. I'm…not playing. Good night," Steve said.

"Wait."

"What?"

"I just want to ask you one question. Feel free to tell me to fuck off."

He heard Steve sigh. "What is it?"

"Have you ever been with a man?"

"What business is it of yours? Why…"

"If you don't want me to know, then tell me to fuck off. It's a yes or no question."

A pause. "Yes. Several times. A woman? Once. Happy? Now good night."

He hung up the phone and Tony took off his ear piece, putting it on the table beside him.

"Several times, huh?"

He tried not to imagine what position Steve was in during those several times to no avail, the images coming in droves to the point where he was almost irrationally hard beneath his clothes until unexpectedly the jealousy kicked in. "God this is pathetic," he groaned, throwing back his head and sighing.

* * *

Steve stared at the wall in his apartment, the moon playing off the shadows in the room.

He couldn't sleep.

It had been several hours since his phone call with Tony and every word still hung in his mind, impossible to forget.

"There is no way," he whispered to himself, turning to the side and closing his eyes.

Tony Stark was the straightest straight man he'd ever met.

Hell, he seemed the same to most people but he wasn't seen out with a different woman every night and he didn't have the names of models close at hand.

Steve opened his eyes.

He touched his left cheek, remembering the feel of Tony's fingers across his skin. The shiver it aroused made him sigh.

He reached for the phone and dialed.

"If the world is not fucking ending you better have a damn good reason for…" Tony started to say before Steve cut him off.

"It's me."

A pause. "Steve? It's…shit it's four in the morning. What's wrong?"

Steve stared at the clock. "I…I wanted to ask you something."

He could hear the smile in Tony's voice. "This couldn't wait three or four hours? Cuz I have a thing in about three and half and as stimulating as hearing your voice while I lie here in my boxers is…I'm fucking _wiped out_."

Steve tried not to think about the mental picture the other man had just supplied but failed, his eyes closing. "No it…you're straight," he whispered.

A pause. "Um…kinda, yeah. But that doesn't…"

"Then you need to leave me alone about all of this. It's over and done. Okay?" Steve said quietly.

Tony sighed. "I haven't _actually_ had sex with any guys but that doesn't make me a hundred percent…"

"Tony _please_."

Another pause. "Okay."

He let out a breath and smiled. "I'm sorry to wake you. Goodnight."

"Wait. I have a question since yours was mostly a demand."

Steve blushed. "Tony…"

"Humor me."

He whispered, "What is it?"

"You say you've had sex with guys 'several times' yes?"

Steve blushed. "Yes. Not that it's any of your business. There weren't very many different ones but I…know what I'm doing."

If he closed his eyes and pictured Tony in his mind he could see the grin spreading as he spoke, "But…you've never had sex with _me_, have you?"

Steve swallowed. "No. What does that have to do with…?"

"My question is, if you don't want to take me seriously and you don't want me to bring up your feelings again, could you honestly not want to know what that's like? At least once?"

Steve felt his anger rising. "Tony, you can't…_no_. I'm not even going to _think_ of anything like that. I can't even believe…GOOD NIGHT."

He hung up his phone and turned it off, closing his eyes.

How could he even think that just sleeping together would be enough?

"It's not that easy," he whispered to no one, sighing loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time he saw Steve was nearly a week after their last encounter and things were so rushed they barely spoke two words to each other.

Tony came on the scene mid-fight and attacked the monster closest to him which looked like a cross between a houseplant and a snake. He yelled out, "What the fuck are these?"

Steve jumped in front of him, "Tony, these are mute monsters and we have no idea why they're here or where they came from. Just kill as many as you can!"

Tony did as he was told, blasting the next that came his way and nearly running in to one that Thor blasted with lightning. "Hey Goldilocks you want to watch your bolts there?"

Thor laughed heartily, "Friend Stark! Come to join the fight are you?"

He nearly ran into Hawkeye who was at his back with exploding arrows, rolling away just as Tony moved close to him, "Of course, where else would I….?"

The rest of his thought was cut off when something large and heavy landed on top of him, crushing the suit and causing Tony to pass out completely.

When he woke it was in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm and Steve Rogers asleep at his side.

Tony smiled, trying to move and groaning.

Steve immediately woke, rushing to his side and putting his arm on Tony's chest to keep him down. "Tony, don't move you have broken ribs and your neck is…"

Tony grimaced, trying to grin but failing miserably. "I'm _fine_, just a scr…ape. Ow, that hurts."

He lay back down and sighed, turning to look at Steve. "How long?"

"About twelve hours, they gave you some pain medicine if you…"

He shook his head. "I'm fine. You look like shit though," he whispered, smiling.

Steve blushed, looking down. "It's been a long night, I…"

Tony reached out his hand and Steve automatically took it, sighing when Tony squeezed. "Go home, Cap. I'm fine. Thanks for worrying."

Steve's blush deepened and Tony nearly pulled him closer, wanting to touch his face.

"You would've done the same for me," Steve whispered quietly.

Tony lay back down, wincing at the pain. "Not _exactly_ the same, but yeah I would've worried like hell if the invincible super soldier was hurt."

Steve was quiet and Tony closed his eyes.

"I'm not invincible," he whispered.

Tony squeezed Steve's hand. "I know, Cap. That's what I like about you."

Steve let go of his hand and Tony allowed it, not opening his eyes as the other man stood up. Steve came closer to him and Tony resisted the urge to shiver as the other man ran a hand down his face thinking he slept.

"I was so worried. You're so…._breakable_," Steve whispered, his breath tickling Tony's nose.

Tony opened his eyes. "Not too breakable, Steve," he whispered, leaning up and capturing Steve's lips in a kiss.

The other man was too shocked to respond as Tony kissed him, licking at his mouth until seconds passed and Steve groaned, grabbing Tony's face and deepening the kiss. Tony felt his body warming up and he pulled Steve closer, running a hand through the other man's hair and when Steve pushed him off, staring at him in confusion he almost felt bad.

Almost.

"Why are you doing this? You don't…"

Tony laughed. "I don't? Tell that to my dick, Steve. I'm in pieces on the inside but I'm raring to go after that kiss. I might not have _known_ I did, but I _want_ this. You might never believe me but you asking me to stop will not stop me."

Steve had tears in his eyes and Tony suddenly did feel bad. "You're going to what, force me to have sex with you, tell me how disgusting it was and _then_ stop? Are you even _considering_ my feelings, Tony? I…fuck you, Tony," he growled, turning and leaving the room in a rush.

Once he was gone Tony touched his fingers to his lips, smiling a bit but the pit in his stomach didn't help matters. He was going about this the wrong way, he knew that, but there was no way to get Steve to trust him but this.

Right?

He laid back and stared at the ceiling, letting out a breath that hurt like hell.

"Ow."

Someone appeared at his side holding a needle, "Mister Stark, do you need some pain medi…"

He waved the man off, shaking his head.

There were people everywhere here, he needed to remember that.

There was a knock at his door and before he could even move his head to see who it was Nick Fury walked inside. He said loudly, "Leave us," and several people Tony didn't even know were there scrambled to run out of the area.

Tony smiled, raising an eyebrow. "Impressive."

Nick didn't smile back. "You were reckless, this team needs to look out for each other. I thought we went over this before, Stark."

Tony resisted the urge to pout but his smile disappeared. "Sorry Fury, in between getting _crushed_ under…"

"A plant organ…"

"A SWAMP MONSTER," he growled, "I wasn't thinking to call out for Steve or Thor to jump on top of me to cushion the blow."

Nick smirked then. "You sure about that? I've heard some rumors."

Tony felt a blush coming through and hated being unable to control it. "I don't kiss and tell."

Nick did smile then. "Neither does Steve, but somehow most of the building knows about your sudden…_fixation_," his smile disappeared and he said coldly, "Though I don't approve. Steve is very…"

"Vulnerable," Tony finished quietly, "Trusting," he let out a sigh "and _caring_."

Nick stared at him, cocking his head to the side curiously. "I was going to say naïve, but your words are better. Just think on your next course of action here, Tony."

Tony swallowed, trying to sit up but failing. "You don't know him too well, do you?"

Nick stared. "Captain Rogers…"

"_Steve_. His name is Steve, Nick. I know you think of him as this poor little frozen boy but he's more. I…god I want to know _everything_ there is to know. I don't…I've read things…" Tony said, blushing again.

"You mean stolen files."

"Newspaper articles too, those weren't stolen," Tony mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

Nick laughed. "Touché. What are you asking me, Tony?"

Tony sighed. "Nothing. Ignore me."

Nick shook his head. "I always have, though sometimes you have good ideas," he said, turning to leave.

Tony went to close his eyes and Nick said, "His old girlfriend is still alive, you know."

Tony's eyes opened and he did sit up then. "Girlfriend?"

Nick didn't turn. "Read your files more carefully, Tony. I hope this is more than I think it is, but I've been wrong about you before."

With those parting words Nick was gone and Tony just stared after him.

He was let out of the infirmary a week later and gave Steve his space, knowing he'd overstepped the line the last time they'd spoken.

As soon as he arrived at his penthouse he immediately fell into SHIELD's files concerning Steve, not caring one bit that he was overstepping the line once more when he was learning so much.

He'd known that the frozen body that was Steve Rogers had miraculously displayed all of its faculties and had a working heartbeat which was how Steve came to wake up weeks later in a makeshift hospital bed, running out after discovering all was not what it seemed.

He hadn't known that Peggy Carter had come to see the body of her beloved Captain as he slept and wept openly when she'd seen him breathing but begged Nick Fury not to tell Steve she still lived.

Of course Nick lied and told Steve anyway and the two had developed a close friendship since reuniting less than a year before.

Tony absorbed each word like a lifeline, determined to figure out how to make Steve believe in him but all it did was make him want to force the issue more. After spending nearly sixteen hours straight reading he picked up the earpiece that was never far away, putting it in his ear.

"What time is it, Jarvis?" he asked tiredly, sighing.

"It is one fifteen, Mister Stark. Are we calling Steve Rogers again?"

Tony glared at nothing. "I don't like the tone in your voice, Jarvis. Just patch me through."

"Yes sir. And you do know that stalking is illegal in the state of New York?"

Tony said nothing, just listening as the phone rang.

A beat later Steve answered. "Tony, I thought I said…"

"Can we at least be friends, Steve? I…I thought that's what we were trying to be. Before all this."

Steve paused. "Yes, Tony. Thank you, I…"

"I've spent more than half the day thinking about all of this and I really do think that you're wrong about what I want. I've never wanted anything more than this," Tony whispered, staring at the picture on the screen in front of him of a gangly, awkward Steve Rogers before his transformation.

Steve sighed. "Tony, you always want what you can't have."

Tony smiled, running his finger across the screen in front of him. "I'm pretty sure I can have you though. Don't tell me it isn't possible."

Steve whispered, "It's possible, Tony, but it isn't something I can recover from when you change your mind. I…I hated you desperately when we met and I fought falling for you with every fiber of my being. Losing you would probably not be something I could recover from. I'm sorry."

Tony closed his eyes, taking a breath. "Steve, I really do have feelings for…"

"Things don't work that way in the real world, Tony. People don't just develop feelings when they kiss one time."

"Well it happened and this IS the real world so I think that you might be wrong there, Cap," Tony said with a smile.

"This isn't a fairytale, Tony," Steve said thickly, his whisper getting fainter.

Tony leaned back in the swivel chair he sat in and opened his eyes as he stared at the ceiling. "I know, Rogers. I'm no prince."

Steve paused. "And I'm not a princess, you can't just…"

Tony sat up, leaning on his knuckles and grinning. "Did you think that maybe _I_ was the princess, Steve? That maybe I need _you_ to save me?"

Steve didn't answer.

"I'm sorry to call so late, I just wanted to hear your voice. It…it helps me sleep," Tony said quickly, his face reddening.

"Goodnight Tony," Steve said, his voice cold.

"Goodnight Steve," Tony said sadly, hanging up.

* * *

It was two a.m. and Steve Rogers was eating waffles.

He sat across from Dr. Bruce Banner, someone he trusted though he knew the man had feelings for him therefore would be bias in this particular conversation. There was no one else to confide in.

"Thanks for…" he said, indicating the table of food and sighing.

Bruce smiled. "You sounded like you could use a good waffle, plus I love to talk bad about Stark so I thought, 'who needs sleep?'"

Steve smiled, taking a sip of his water and banging it down loudly. Several others around them looked their way and he blushed.

When he looked at Bruce again the man was staring at him. "Bruce, I…I don't know what to do."

"I don't know _what_ you see in him. He's rude, obnoxious, pigheaded, self-centered…"

Steve shook his head. "It's not that I…look I know you dislike Tony. I just…do you think that it's _possible_ that Tony _could_ have feelings for me? He's never even shown _interest_ in men before and I…"

Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "He's playing you, Steve! He loves to manipulate people and you're falling into his trap hook, line, and sinker!" he yelled and grabbed Steve's hands, "You _can't_ trust him!"

Steve sighed, pulling his hands back and staring at Bruce sadly. "You're probably right."

Bruce smiled. "I know I am, Steve. It's…there is no way that Tony Stark fell in love with you overnight. He's got to be playing an angle, or just lonely. You said his girlfriend dumped him, he's just latching onto…"

Steve looked away, trying to will back the tears he felt forming in the corners of his eyes.

"You're right," he whispered.

Bruce was quiet.

"I'm sorry."

Steve turned and smiled. "It's all right, I'll live. But I _think_ I need a drink."

Bruce smiled back. "You can't get drunk, remember?"

Steve grabbed some money out of his wallet and threw it down on the table. "Watch me."

* * *

Tony woke up the next morning to something crawling on his face. He flicked it, annoyed and when it returned and grabbed at it only to have it grab back.

His eyes shot open and he was looking straight into the eyes of Pepper Potts.

She smiled. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

He yawned, sitting up slowly and stretching. "What time is it?"

"Nine thirty, we have an appointment with the caterer and I…" she began, but Tony cut her off.

He raised an eyebrow. "You woke me up before twelve on a Saturday to meet with your wedding caterer? What's the deal, Potts, why are you here?"

She frowned. "James told me about Steve."

Tony rolled away from her, turning his back and hugging a pillow to his chest. "So?"

"Tony, this is insane."

"Is it?" he whispered, not moving.

Pepper walked around the bed and leaned down at his level, frowning into his eyes. "You're upset, I understand that. But to even pretend to…"

Tony got up, pushing her away and walking towards his closet. "If you think I'd _pretend_ to be in love with Steve because I'm _upset_ you don't know me as well as you think you do," he said angrily, grabbing clothes and beginning to dress.

Pepper gasped.

He turned. "What?"

"You said _love_, Tony."

He looked away, pulling up his dress pants. "So what?"

He was buttoning his shirt when she came over with a tie, throwing it around his neck and beginning an expert Windsor knot. Their eyes met and she whispered, "Are you in love, Tony?"

Tony finished the knot, tightening it and turning his back to her as he slipped on his coat. "I don't know yet, Potts," he whispered before he took off out of the room so quickly she didn't even get to say goodbye.

He was in his car when he dialed and the other end picked up almost immediately. "Yes?"

"Is this Peggy Carter?" he asked.

A pause. "Who's asking?"

"Tony Stark."

Another pause. "Now why would a billionaire playboy be asking about an ninety eight year old woman, Mister Stark?"

He smiled at the curiosity in her voice. "Because I want to talk about our mutual adoration of Captain Steven Rogers."

She didn't speak so long that he thought maybe she'd hung up. "Hello?"

"I am here, Tony. You know the address."

With those cryptic words she disconnected.

Tony frowned.

Just who was he about to meet?

* * *

Steve woke up alone and rolled over right onto a piece of paper which made enough noise he pulled it up to look.

STEVE-

Brought you home before you drank those poor bastards out of everything they had. No matter how much you try you're never going to be able to get drunk again. I'm sorry.

-BRUCE

He let the letter fall from his fingers and groaned, burying his head into the pillow.

Things still looked bleak after last night. He should have known not to talk with Bruce, whose feelings were written all over his face and dangling the possibility of a connection to Steve would result in more than hurt feelings. He yawned, sitting up and letting his feet drop.

He pressed the blinking light on his phone and began a trek to the kitchen as his messages played.

"**You have one new message." **

"**Hello Steve, it's Peggy. I have some interesting news." **

He smiled. He was glad that he and Peggy had reconnected after so many decades apart and enjoyed his conversations with her very much. Reaching over he grabbed the phone only to drop it instantly.

Steve frowned.

Peggy would ask what was wrong and he'd have to tell her about Tony, who he knew she would not approve of. He didn't have very many friends and Peggy was someone he didn't want to disappoint.

Instead of calling he headed for the shower, sure if it was very important she'd call back.

* * *

Tony pulled up to the brownstone with wide eyes.

Peggy Carter's home was in one of the wealthiest areas of New York City and he had learned that she owned the entire apartment building in front of him, living there for the past thirty years all alone. He suspected because after Steve Rogers no one else could compete.

Walking towards the door he wasn't surprised when someone opened it without his interference.

"Mister Stark? Miss Carter is expecting you."

Tony smiled. "I suppose she is," he said, walking passed the butler and inside.

He whistled.

The inside was even more impressive than the outside had been. The room had tall, vaulted ceilings with very expensive paintings covering every open wall space.

"I thought I was lavish," he mumbled.

"Lavish is a harsh word. I think of myself as unrestrained," came a quiet voice from behind him.

He froze and turned. "Um…hi."

Peggy Carter was looked younger than her ninety eight years. She was in a wheelchair being pushed by what he suspected was another butler. He had never seen someone who was a hundred look ten years younger than that, which Peggy almost certainly did.

She smiled. "You're wondering if I was lying about my age."

Tony smiled back. "Maybe. Are you?"

Peggy laughed. "You are not at all what I would have imagined. Come."

He followed her into a drawing room where he sat in a chair by a large fireplace.

Peggy smiled. "Tell me about you and Steve." Tony blushed and she laughed. "Delightful! I have made Tony Stark blush!"

Tony frowned. "Glad to be at your disposal," he whispered.

Peggy crossed her arms and waited. "Well?"

Tony sighed and closed his eyes. "It's…complicated. Steve, he…he's in love with me."

"Um hmm. I know this."

Tony cocked his head at her. "You know this? He told you?"

She smiled. "I didn't have to be told. I've heard him speak of you in such high regard, and the hitch in his voice is…nothing short of remarkable. He's so smitten it's pathetic really."

Tony frowned. "He kissed me and….then I started to flirt with him, but he doesn't believe that I want to know him that I want…I want _him_."

Peggy was quiet for a long time before she said. "Sleeping beauty,"she whispered.

"That's exactly that he said!"

She smiled. "Tony, you need to realize that Steven is a very _lonely_ man. He…he grew up alone and he died alone, he….he does not trust in attachment. His only close friend fell to his death and Steven hasn't been close to anyone else like that since."

Tony looked at her sadly. "There's nothing I can do is there?"

Peggy smiled at him before turning to look at her butler. "Leave us."

The other man left them alone and she waited until he was out of earshot when she whispered, "You're very sincere, I can see it written on your face," she leaned over and took his hand. "I want you to know that if you hurt Steven I will personally make it my mission to ruin you in _every way_ possible until you are nothing but a shell of a man."

Tony swallowed. "The last thing I want to do is hurt him, and it's all I seem to be able to do. He wants me to back off, I…I _can't_."

She had tears in her eyes. "It is going to kill me to see him so happy with you."

Tony shook his head. "I don't want to hurt anyone. I…you have no idea how much just meeting him changed my life. I can't…"

She put her finger over his mouth. "Shush. I'm complimenting you, Mister Stark. Now I need you to wheel me somewhere. I have to show you something."

Tony nodded and she moved her hand. He stood up and walked behind her, taking the back of her very large chair which he suspected was worth more than one of the paintings that adorned her walls.

"Where are we going?"

Peggy looked over her shoulder at him with a smile. "To my garage."


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days Steve actively avoided being alone with Tony and was surprised when the other man seemed to do the same. They worked together on missions and nothing else, fighting side by side but barely interacting unless necessary.

He started to realize that he was missing the Tony he remembered, the Tony that was bothersome and relentless to the point of aggravation at times. But he'd asked for his space and seemed to be getting it.

After a particularly long night he headed to his apartment tired and sore, ready to forget everything just for the night when the cell in his pocket rang.

Steve took it out and froze as he walked.

Tony.

It was nearly two in the morning and he'd just seen Tony take off, presumably for home. He sighed and answered. "Hello Tony."

"Hi. I know you're probably about to…"

"I'm awake, I…I haven't gotten home yet. I walked."

"I could have taken you home."

Steve tried not to think about what it would be like to be in Tony's arms as he flew, feeling the metal at his back. He'd done it before when his feelings were ambiguous and not so distracting that just being near the man made him break out in goosebumps.

"That's why I walked," he said with a laugh.

Tony paused. "Is it that awful to even let me help you now? I thought we were friends at least, Steve."

Steve frowned. "I didn't mean, I'm sorry."

Tony sighed. "I was calling for a reason. The wedding is tomorrow night. I don't suppose you still would want to go but…"

Almost instantly Steve answered, "I'll go," and a second later wanted to take his words back.

"Really?"

He swallowed and turned to walk into his apartment, pressing in the keycode and leaning over for the eye matching. "As friends, of course."

Tony paused. "Yeah. I…I'll pick you up at 1. In a car."

Steve smiled. "Okay. Is that it?"

"Yeah, I'm too beat to bother you more and I have…_things_. Goodnight Steve."

Steve opened the door to his apartment and walked inside. "Goodnight Tony."

The call ended and he pressed the back of his head against the door, hitting it lightly. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_ idea."

He knew it was a terrible idea going to this wedding but every part of him wanted to be there for Tony. It would be hard to watch the woman you loved walk down the aisle with your best friend. He knew that if Tony ever married, it would be one of the hardest things for him to watch.

Steve put his phone on the charger and walked over to his bed. His apartment was sparse, a kitchen table and a bed was enough and he liked it that way. He lifted his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor.

After a second he picked up his cell again and dialed. "Bruce? It's me."

* * *

The next day Tony parked in the alley behind Steve's apartment, the security on his car making him barely blink at the lack of in this part of town. He was dressed in an Armani black suit and decked out in the usual Stark style, maybe even a bit more excessive because of the occasion and who he was bringing along.

Not that he'd admit it.

He smiled, nearly skipping to the doorway and walking up to the eye match. Jarvis's voice announced, "Hello Mister Stark," and he grinned.

"Jarvis," he said, opening the door and walking inside. The apartment was owned entirely by SHIELD though Steve had insisted to remain normal Nick wasn't about to let one of his most important assets live like a pauper.

He knocked on the door and waited.

Nothing.

Tony checked his watch and frowned. He was early, it was only 12:45 but Steve should have at least been getting ready by now. He knocked again and heard a crash, followed by a curse.

Then the door opened a crack and Steve's face appeared. His eyes were red like he'd been drinking or barely sleeping. Tony frowned. "Are you okay?"

Steve coughed out, "I'm fine, I just didn't realize the…"

"Steve, you're awake," came a familiar voice, making Tony's blood run cold.

He pushed on the door, surprised when Steve let him by and devastated when he saw Bruce Banner standing in the middle of Steve's apartment wearing a pair of boxer shorts and nothing else. Tony surveyed the man with his eyes and saw a large red mark on his neck the size of a mouth.

Tony wanted to vomit but he only whispered icily, "I see you're busy. Nevermind then," turning and leaving as quickly as possible.

Every inch of him wanted to yell, curse, maybe punch Bruce Banner in the face but instead he just hurriedly tried to escape. He was at the door to the outside when Steve yelled out, "Tony, wait! It's not…" grabbing his arm.

He pushed him off and spit out, "Don't _touch_ me. I can't…I can't believe I even…_fuck_. What a waste of time."

Steve let go of him, paling and Tony opened the door nearly running to his car.

He got inside and started it up, putting up the top and laying his head against the steering wheel. Tears filled his eyes and he blinked them back, cursing again.

Maybe he should go back. Maybe Bruce had only stayed the night. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like.

He remembered the hickey on Bruce's neck and peeled out, his car screeching as he took off towards the church.

Steve ran back inside, pushing Bruce out of his way and starting to get dressed.

"Steve, stop. You have to listen…" Bruce started to explain putting a hand on his shoulder.

Steve pushed him off. "Did you see his face? I…last night was a mistake, Bruce. I was upset, I was vulnerable and so scared about today. I'm so insecure when it comes to him, I just…every time I kissed you I was kissing him. None of it was about _you_. It never will be."

Bruce stepped back, shaking his head. "I know. Nothing else happened last night that he can't forgive you for if…if he's worth all the bullshit, if he's sincere like he wants you to believe."

Steve pulled on his suit pants and reached for a shirt, beginning to button it. "His face. You saw his face."

Bruce sighed, putting his hand over his face. "I did, yeah. I feel like an ass, Steve," he admitted, looking at Steve and smiling sheepishly, "I have a crush on you. I do. But I'm not in love with you and I know you don't want me. Last night was…"

Steve grabbed his suit coat. "A _huge_ mistake. If things had gone further than they did, I'm not sure I would even be trying to get dressed," he whispered, looking up at Bruce, "I love him, Bruce. I want him to love me and seeing his face now, I want to believe that he wants it too."

Bruce grabbed a tie from Steve's rack and threw it over the man's neck. "Forgive me if I'm being forward, but you look amazing."

Steve tied the tie and smiled, looking at himself in the mirror and grabbing a comb for his hair.

"Thank you."

The two men embraced and Steve said, "Lock the door after you leave?"

Bruce laughed. "With all the security this place has, I'm fairly certain the doors will lock themselves."

Steve frowned. "Really?"

Bruce grinned. "Go get 'em tiger. And don't forget to wear a condom."

Steve hit him on the arm. "Stop it."

Bruce watched Steve run out the door and when he was gone the other man sighed, falling back onto the bed and groaning.

He'd come here last night hoping for more than he was leaving with. Steve had been frazzled, worried about the wedding and wondering if he could keep himself from falling for Tony's advances if the other man wanted to take comfort in him.

Bruce shamelessly had taken advantage. He knew that. He'd played up the 'Tony is a playboy' angle, making Steve doubt the other man even had feelings and when Bruce had kissed him, Steve hadn't said no.

They'd kissed for a few minutes and even now he could come in his pants remembering Steve's bite on his throat and then he'd heard the other man whisper, "Tony," and Bruce had frozen but not pushed him away. Steve had done all that on his own, cursing and apologizing.

He'd slept on the couch, not before watching Steve struggle to sleep all night and hearing him whisper Tony Stark's name in his dreams.

Bruce knew he'd have to make it up to both of them, though this push was probably going help more than hurt. He knew Tony well enough now that when the man wanted something, he usually fought for it.

He only hoped that neither of them got hurt in the process.

* * *

Tony walked into the church smiling, heading for Rhodey where the other man stood with several others.

He wanted to yell, scream, but instead just laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Hey, buddy."

They embraced and Rhodey said, "What's wrong?"

Tony pulled back. "Nothing, I'm fine."

James frowned at him. "No, something's up. I can see it in your eyes. Are you sure about this? I told you I can get Carl to be my best man."

Tony shook his head. "No way, Rhodes. Not gonna happen. I'm fine. Chill out."

James shook his head. "Tony, tell me what's wrong."

They both stopped when they realized the music had begun and Tony laughed. "They're playing your song. C'mon."

He tried to curb his feelings as they walked the procession and Pepper's maid of honor was someone he didn't know so that helped, though the woman kept making eyes at him which he ignored.

The got halfway down the aisle when his blood ran cold and he wanted to scream when he saw Steve sitting in one of the pews.

Why was he here? There was no reason to be here. Not now.

He took his hand off the maid of honor, Shiree he thought she'd said her name was, and went to stand behind Rhodey.

Tony kept his eyes on his two best friends as they exchanged their vows, painfully aware that Steve's eyes were on his every move. He couldn't even think about Pepper and Rhodey even as he watched them and when it was over he nearly ran out of the building.

They took a few pictures and he headed for his own car, knowing that Steve had to be here somewhere but hoping he'd left.

When he saw the man in question sitting in his Camaro Tony cursed. "Get out."

Steve shook his head. "No."

Tony opened the door and got inside, letting out a breath. "I'm asking you nicely, Rogers. Please leave before I make a scene and ruin Pepper's day."

Steve sighed. "Tony, if you'll just..." he started to say, reaching out to touch Tony's arm.

He batted the hand away and glared at him. "Don't _touch me_."

Steve had tears in his eyes. "Tony, it wasn't what it looked like."

"So you didn't give Bruce Banner a large hickey on his throat? Cuz it looked like there was one."

Steve reddened. "I…it was _nothing_. It…that was all. I…I thought about you the entire time."

Tony laughed. "And that's supposed to make me _feel better_? THANKS!"

Steve shook his head. "Tony, please just…"

Tony leaned in close to him and said coldly, "Get out of my fucking car, Rogers. NOW."

Steve swallowed and nodded, opening the door and getting out. He closed the door behind him and Tony started the car, pulling away as fast as possible and not looking back.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make me write faster!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Because I was asked so nicely. =)

* * *

Pepper knew immediately when Tony arrived that it was about Steve.

She'd seen the look on his face the last time they'd spoken and he was so angry, so hurt, it had nothing to do with her.

They'd announced the wedding party and her and James, Tony's absence had been explained as an emergency though both her and James had tried to call him several times.

He walked in the room and headed straight for the bar. She squeezed James's hand. "Jim, he's here."

Her husband looked over her shoulder and cursed. "He's gonna fuck up our wedding, isn't he?"

Pepper shook her head. "No, it's not about us. Something's happened."

Jim nodded. "I could tell at the church. This is about Rogers, isn't it? Shit, Pepper, he really does want him. I didn't believe it before."

She smiled. "Neither did I. Go talk to him, I'll make the rounds."

He kissed her and her toes curled, making her well aware she'd made the right choice. "I love you, Red."

She grinned. "Go."

James headed towards Tony and she headed for her in laws.

It was going to be a long night.

James Rhodes put his hand on Tony's shoulder and said to the bartender. "Don't serve him more than he needs."

Tony glared at him. "I'm paying for it, why shouldn't I drink it?"

"Tony, what happened?"

Tony lifted his glass up and guzzled it down, slamming the large pint on the bar. "Keep 'em comin'."

Rhodey shook his head. "No. He's done. You're already drunk, Stark. Talk to me."

Tony's eyes were red as he laughed. "I'm an idiot, Rhodey. That's what happened. I fell for his pretty eyes, his pretty words, and I'm deeper in this than I thought I was and now I can't…_stop_. I want to stop. I…"Tony paled, looking over James's shoulder. "No, no. No fucking way."

James looked and saw Steve Rogers walk into his wedding reception, looking about as good as Tony did.

"I'll get rid of him," he promised, slapping Tony's shoulder.

Tony relaxed. "Thank you."

He headed across the room and cut Steve's path off as he'd noticed Tony. "That's enough, Steve. You gotta go."

"James, I…I need to fix this."

James sighed, running a hand over his face. "It's my fucking _wedding_, Rogers. Don't make me have to worry about the two of you when I'm supposed to be happy."

Steve shook his head. "I'm sorry, I…I _do_ love him, Jim. I do. I'll never stop."

Jim looked over his shoulder and saw Tony couldn't take his eyes off of Steve. He looked at Steve. "You want him? Really, truly?"

Steve swallowed and said thickly, "Always. I just…I'm not very confident that he really wants me but I know he…he wouldn't be so upset if he didn't."

"You hurt him," he heard Pepper say from behind him, making James turn, "What did you do?"

Steve paled. "I made a mistake, I…I need to fix it."

Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes exchanged looks. "Okay. Here's the plan," Pepper began to explain.

* * *

When he watched Steve walk out Tony wasn't as happy as he'd expected to be, but maybe he never would be again. He turned away and asked the bartender for another, which the man refused. Tony cursed and put his head down.

"Tony."

Tony lifted his head. "I'm sorry I'm ruining your wedding, Pepper."

She smiled. "You're not. I just…I think it's time for you to go home. Jim called a ride for you. Go get your coat."

He nodded and stood on wobbly legs, nearly stumbling. Tony kissed her on the cheek and she hugged him. "I didn't get to dance with the bride," he whispered.

Pepper had tears in her eyes when she whispered back, "We're dancing now."

Tony laughed and nodded, pulling away and seeing Rhodey come up on their left. The two men shook hands and hugged quickly. "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes."

The two smiled at him sadly and Tony headed for the coat check, which appeared to be empty. He cursed under his breath and went back there himself, stumbling around in the darkness for a light. Suddenly the light went on and Steve Rogers stood in the doorway.

Tony stepped back. "I thought…"

Steve shook his head. "I couldn't leave."

Tony shook his head. "You need to leave. I can't…"

Steve stepped into the room and shut the door, standing in front of it. "I'm not leaving until you let me explain."

Tony got as far away as possible, leaning against the wall. He didn't say a word.

Steve took a breath and let it out slowly. "Last night after I hung up the phone I was so…wound up I…I was so worried about today, I didn't want to fall into your plans I didn't.."

"Plans? You're not a…"

"Let me finish," Steve said, and Tony looked away, "I've been trying to resist you for weeks. All your words, the promise of more, Tony I've spent twelve months in denial I was in love with you and in less than twelve days you develop feelings for me? How am I supposed to believe in that?"

Tony didn't respond.

Steve continued, "I called Bruce, we spoke. I…I may have cried, I may have…he came over. We talked, he…he tried to get me to understand that you would never be the man I thought you were, that you didn't do love, and I…I let him kiss me. I kissed him back."

"You did a lot more than that," Tony said coldly, "I saw the mark on his neck."

Steve nodded. "We did, more. I…I stopped myself, it…he…he's not _you_, no matter how hard I try, no one is."

Tony whispered, "Why do you even try?"

"Because it's hard for me to believe that someone like…_you_…wants someone like _me_," Steve whispered, closing his eyes.

Both men were breathing heavily and Steve felt tears run down his cheeks. He gasped when he felt Tony's hand on his cheek and opened his eyes. When Tony kissed him he swallowed a moan, pulling the other man close to him and devouring every part of Tony's mouth with his own.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scene I wrote as was is against the site's guidelines so I've posted it to my LJ and the editor for the site will not allow me to post a link though there is one in my author profile. My LJ name is kinneytaylor. There will be MANY scenes in this story I will have to do the same to, but I don't want to try and CENSOR them into something more tame so this will have to do. Sorry.**

Steve pulled his mouth away from Tony's and licked down his throat, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Tony began to get hard again. "Better not be in the same place as Banner's."

Steve pulled his mouth away, frowning. "Tony."

Tony sighed. "Sorry. It just stung, seeing it. I," he put his hand on Steve's face, "I don't want you with anyone if it's not going to be me."

Steve smiled and kissed him softly. "C'mon, I'll drive you home."

Tony frowned. "But you're…"

Steve pulled up his own pants, his hardness easily visible through them. "Later. C'mon."

Tony nodded and got himself presentable enough to leave the room. He would have to buy Pepper and Rhodey a car to make up for ruining their day and keeping Steve here, but it would have to wait.

They got into Steve's car and sped off towards home. Every nerve in his body was on high alert as they drove and as they got closer he felt himself growing more excited.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Every single nerve in Steve's body was on high alert as he drove, the growing anticipation making it hard not to reach out and touch Tony as the other man sat silently beside him. He was painfully hard, trying not to think of what lie ahead but his mind kept going to the lingering taste on his tongue and the look on Tony's face as he came.

He swerved, cursing and Tony laughed. "Nice to know I'm not the only one affected," he joked, reaching out to touch but Steve said, "Don't. I can't…don't touch me yet."

Tony grinned, saying nothing.

He pulled the car up Tony's drive and parked in front of the door, nearly jumping out. Tony laughed harder and he grabbed him close, kissing him. The other man sighed into his mouth and Steve moaned, licking away from his lips to his neck and whispering, "Tell Jarvis to open the door."

Tony moaned out, "Jarvis, door" and the door opened, the two of them nearly stumbling inside.

Steve nearly threw him against the wall, growling and pulling at Tony's shirt as they moved. Tony shivered and whispered, "Steve, wait."

Steve lifted his head, breathless and frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I…um…if we're gonna…do…_stuff_…I have things in my room," Tony mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

Steve smiled, turning Tony's cheek so they were eye to eye. "Okay."

They broke apart and Steve let out a breath, closing his eyes. Tony just smiled and led the way, passing by the front couch and coffee table where Steve spotted his own picture amongst several papers. He leaned down and picked it up.

It was a file from SHIELD on him. "What's this?" he asked.

Tony stopped and turned, his face reddening again. "Um…"

Steve eyes swept over the other papers on the table, reaching out to pick up another. "These are files. On me," he looked at Tony, "A _lot_ of them."

"Steve, it's not what it looks like."

Steve glared at him. "It looks like you're prying into my past without my knowledge is what it looks like."

Tony reached over and took the paper from him, putting it back down. "It's not…I was just…I wanted to know more about you and…," he reached out to take his hand and Steve slapped it away.

"You could have just ASKED!" Steve yelled, walking away from him.

"Steve, it's just pieces of paper! I don't get why it's so horrible," Tony argued, following him.

Steve turned suddenly and was close enough that Tony could see the anger in his face. "Of course you don't! Some of us don't _like_ our lives being an open book for the WORLD to see, some of us…everything has to be manipulated just YOUR way, doesn't it? Why couldn't you just…" he yelled.

"I MISSED YOU!" Tony yelled back.

Steve paused.

Tony swallowed. "I…you told me not to talk to you, not to keep bothering you about my feelings so I didn't. I…I tried to keep busy and it didn't work, so I looked through some files. I…you can't seriously be considering leaving over this?"

Steve glared at him. "You dug into my past, Tony. I…you could have just asked me, it's…I feel like you'll do anything to make me…"

Tony paled, shaking his head. "You can't…I _made_ you do what? Love me? Suck my dick? You did that just FINE on your own!"

Steve came at him then, looking so angry that Tony braced himself for being punched but Steve shook his head. "I'm not gonna hit you," he whispered, turning his back.

Tony reached out and put his hand on Steve's back. Steve's shoulders slumped. "Don't do this, Cap. _Please_. I'm sorry, okay?"

Steve turned and shook his head. "How can I trust you?"

He walked towards the door and Tony called out, "If you leave now, don't even _think_ about coming back. I'm done with this shit, Steve."

Steve froze and looked at him.

Tony had tears in his eyes as they stared at each other silently for what felt like hours before Steve said hoarsely, "Jarvis, door."

The door opened and he walked out. Tony grabbed a glass from the table and threw it against the wall.

* * *

Steve walked into his apartment and sat on his bed, not bothering to take off his suit or shoes.

Tears filled his eyes and he cursed, rolling on to his side.

It hurt just as bad as he knew it would, though it was all his fault which is not what he'd expected.

He pictured Tony sitting a computer screen; reading through his life like it was an interesting novel. An open book that Steve himself barely wanted to remember.

How could he excuse that?

He sat up, wiping his eyes and pulling his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed without thought and waited, not bothering to look at the time.

"Steve, what is it?" came a tired whisper.

"Hello Peggy."

She paused. "Oh Steven, what did you do?"

Steve pressed his eyes tightly closed and whispered, "You talked to Tony, didn't you?"

"He never told you?"

He shook his head. "No. He…he had _files_ on me, Peggy. Everything, my entire life an open book on the table for him to pick through and it…he could have _asked_ me. He…he even went to you, he…how _dare_ he?" he whispered.

She paused. "You're an idiot, Captain. You do know this, yes?"

Steve opened his eyes, sniffling. "What?"

"I met Mister Stark nearly three weeks ago. The man is falling shamelessly in love with you, he…you should have seen him, Steve. He was desperate to make you believe that he was getting feelings for you but you refused he didn't see any other way," she explained, sounding tired.

"But he could have asked me," he whispered.

"You didn't want him to keep bothering you. He was _respecting you_, Steven. He respects the hell out of you, he…he told me you changed his life. If you're going to throw Tony Stark away because he wanted to know more about you, you're the biggest idiot in the entire planet and the most stubborn. They come from a digital _age_, Steve. Things aren't what they used to be," she said, sounding angry.

Steve swallowed and whispered, "When he saw you, what did he ask you?"

"Specifically?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Exactly as I've said, Steve. He just wanted to know how to make you believe he wanted you. That was all. He didn't ask about our past, he didn't pry. And I gave him something to take home," she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

"What did you…?"

"You're going to have to ask him."

"I don't know how to do this, Peggy. I want to trust him, believe in him and I want _him_ so badly it hurt to leave him there."

She laughed. "You just have to apologize, Steve. Beg his forgiveness and if you have to, use the one thing you have that he wants to your advantage."

"Me."

She laughed again. "Yes, darling. _You_. Good luck, Steven. You're going to need it."

Steve sighed. "Thank you."

"I only want you to be happy. If not with me, then I guess Stark will have to do."

"Peggy I…" he began but she cut him off.

"Goodnight Steve."

"Goodnight."

He hung up his cell and let out a breath, closing his eyes.

"Here goes nothin'," he whispered to no one, opening his eyes slowly before walking out of his apartment for the second time.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's some happy.

* * *

Tony was drunk.

He'd been plenty buzzed earlier but now he was completely plastered, sitting down in his workshop and tinkering with the one thing that he shouldn't have been since all it did was make him think of Steve Rogers every time he tightened a bolt.

But he couldn't stop himself.

He grabbed the bottle of scotch at his side and took a swig, swallowing and letting out a sigh. "Good stuff," he whispered, reaching for a wrench.

"Mister Stark, there is a visitor," Jarvis said, taking him out of his work.

"Who is it?"

"It's Mister Rogers, sir."

He paused. "Steve's here?"

"Yes sir, should I let him in?"

Tony shook his head. "No."

"Sir, he is being quite insistent."

Tony glared. "Grow a spine, Jarvis. Tell him I'm busy."

He went back to his work and Jarvis cut through his quiet again.

"Sir, he is…"

Tony stood up, throwing down the wrench in his hand and pounding up the stairs straight to the front door where he opened it with an angry slam. "I told you not to come back. What do you want, Rogers? Haven't had enough, huh? Want to actually _tear_ my heart out now?"

Steve said, "I came to…"

"Go home, Steve. I'm done, remember?"

Steve nodded. "I do, but I…I talked to Peggy."

Tony smiled coldly. "Ah, I see. She told you about the bike."

Steve frowned. "Bike?"

Tony stepped back and said, "Come in," walking ahead and down the stairs to his workshop. Steve followed silently and when he walked through the door Tony heard the other man gasp.

"It's not done," Tony said quickly, not looking at him.

"It's beautiful," Steve whispered hoarsely.

It was the last motorcycle that he remembered riding and had thought burned. Tony had painted the outside red, white, and blue and it wasn't finished but he saw the beginning of his shield being outlined on the outside. "I didn't…it's not finished," Tony explained.

Steve nodded. "I didn't know you could…I didn't know you could draw."

Tony frowned, turning away. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Rogers. And you didn't have to come here, it's your bike I was gonna give it to you when I was done."

"I…I wanted to come," Steve whispered, "When did you…why did you do this?"

Tony looked at him in disbelief. "You even have to ask? We're done, Steve. You saw it, you can leave now."

Steve's eyes filled with tears as he took in the painstakingly detailed design and knew Tony had probably had to completely rebuild the entire body. The fact that he'd gotten this far in such a short time meant he'd spent more hours on it than he should have. "Tony, I'm…"

"Goodnight Steve."

Steve nodded and wiped his face, turning and walking towards the door.

"That's it? We're done?" Tony asked, his voice thickening with each word.

Steve turned and said, "You asked me to leave."

Tony laughed angrily. "I asked you to leave; it doesn't mean I _want_ you to leave! I…fuck you, Steve. Seriously, I can't…after all of this you're gonna throw it all away because I looked into your life. Go ahead, pry into mine, I don't give a shit as long as I can have _you_! I can't believe I fell for your Mister Nice Guy act and fell in love with such a fucking idiot!"

Steve paled. "You're in love with me?"

Tony turned away, walking back towards the bike. Steve ran up and turned him angrily. "Tony, answer me!"

Tony did, his eyes filled with tears. "So you can use it against me, Rogers?"

"Stop calling me that," Steve whispered.

"Why? It remind you of when we hated each other? When you wanted nothing to do with me like you do now? When…"

Steve cut him off with a kiss, shoving his tongue down Tony's throat and grabbing on to him tight enough to hurt. He grabbed the back of his head and held on until he pulled back to let the other man breathe, his breath coming out heavy against Tony's neck.

They were both silent for several minutes, their heavy breathing the only sound in the room.

"I love you Steve. I do. Not sure I still want to, but it's kind of hard not to when I've only just started. Kinda sucks actually," Tony laughed, swallowing.

Steve lifted his head, kissing him again. "I'm sorry. I…I don't like people spying on me."

Tony shook his head. "I wasn't spying. I was…I missed you, I just wanted to…I _needed_ to know more. Sounds kinda nuts when you think about it but it was sort of a compulsion."

"A compulsion? Hmm," Steve whispered, running his hand up the back of Tony's shirt, "I can understand that."

Tony sighed, pulling himself closer. "I think…we need to take this somewhere more comfortable. As much as sex on a desk is in my top ten places to have sex, it's not entirely made for a first time."

Steve smiled and Tony kissed him lazily, slowly tasting the inside of his mouth and pressing their bodies closely together. "No, it's not…Tony I…I trust you. I…I love you so much, it's so hard to..."

Tony frowned. "For real this time, right? We're not gonna suddenly throw another tantrum when you find out I have one of your original costumes in a display case behind that wall? And a couple of shields? Because I don't. Not at all."

Steve laughed. "You do _not_…do you?"

Tony grabbed the front of Steve's pants and pulled, leading him towards the stairs easily. "Maybe…though I think the best thing I got was this little book with pictures in it that some…"

Steve pounced on him then, pressing Tony down on to the stairs as he was kissed thoroughly and mercilessly till he could barely breathe.

Tony blushed and Steve began unbuttoning his shirt. "Wow, I did not expect me being a fanboy stalker would turn you on this much."

Steve grinned and ran a hand down his chest, making his breath hitch. "Me either, but knowing you actually spent money obsessively collecting memories about me is kind of sweet."

"Captain America's number one turn on. Sweet. Does this mean when every time I," Steve began to lick circles along the edge of the arc reactor in his chest, "Bring home a kitten we're gonna have sex? Cuz I can build a," Steve began to suck on his nipple, "cat town in the basement of every house I own…shit,

don't stop."

Steve lifted his head, shaking it. "Bedroom, now," he grunted, standing and lifting Tony with both arms as he kissed him again.

They made their way up the stairs and Tony pulled his mouth away, "Keep going, right…yes!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scene I wrote as was is against the site's guidelines so I've posted it to my LJ and the editor for the site will not allow me to post a link though there is one in my author profile. My LJ name is kinneytaylor. There will be MANY scenes in this story I will have to do the same to, but I don't want to try and censor them into something more tame so this will have to do. Sorry. **

Steve was quiet. "I never would want to hurt you and I don't…it isn't about you having…_being_…with other people. It's safe."

Tony kissed his hand. "I don't want to use them if we don't have to."

Steve lifted his head and their eyes locked, making Steve swallow and whisper, "Okay."

He laid his head back on Tony's chest, kissing the reactor there.

"Weirdo."

"It keeps you alive, it's…important to me," Steve whispered.

Tony was quiet.

"That was…probably the best sex I've ever had. You know that, right?"

Steve tried not to feel smug, but smiled still. "No, I didn't know that."

Tony pulled on his arm and he crawled up to where they laid side by side, their mouths close enough to kiss. Steve ran a hand through Tony's hair and whispered, "I'm sorry I almost kept us from this."

Tony kissed him. "Me too. I forgive you though."

He smiled. "I figured that out about a half hour ago."

They lay there just staring, both men sticky and sated. When Tony's eyes started to droop Steve pulled up the blanket over them and kissed him, whispering, "Go to sleep, Tony. I'm not going anywhere."

Tony shook his head. "I'm fine."

Steve smiled. "You're exhausted, I'm exhausted. Go to sleep," he pulled Tony close and wrapped his arms around Tony from behind.

"I don't like not seeing you," Tony admitted.

"You can _feel me_, can't you?" Steve whispered, pressing against him.

"Tease," Tony yawned.

"Go to sleep, that's an order," Steve said quietly.

Tony yawned again. "Yes Captain."

Seconds later he was asleep and Steve stared at him. He couldn't believe what had happened, he almost didn't want to fall asleep either for fear he'd wake up from this wonderful dream. He kissed Tony's temple and whispered, "I love you," closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

When he woke the first thing Tony Stark felt Steve's hardness against his ass.

He smiled, pressing back against Steve, sighing at the remembered feel and not quite believing how much he wanted to do it again.

"Mmm…stop that," Steve mumbled into his neck, biting the skin lightly.

Tony sighed, pressing harder. "You're only making me want to do it more."

Steve smiled, rolling him over so they were eye to eye. "Good morning, Mister Stark."

Tony put a hand on his cheek and whispered, "Good morning, Captain. Outlook still good this morning or am I due for another tantrum?"

Steve blushed, frowning. "I said I was sorry."

Tony kissed him softly. "I know, I'm just teasing you."

Steve kissed him again, licking against his lips and their tongues touching briefly. He sighed. "I'm never going to get tired of kissing you," he whispered.

Tony grinned. "Good to know."

Steve smiled down at him. "Any regrets?"

Tony frowned. "Steve, we said no tantrums."

Steve sighed, his smile disappearing. "I'm not…I just…I know you've never…"

Tony kissed him then, pressing their bodies closer together and making the other man sigh when they pulled apart. "I told you last night that it was the best sex I've ever had and you're asking me if I have any _regrets_? Um, let me think. I regret…we didn't do it sooner? That you were a scaredy cat who didn't want to believe in me and…"

Steve put a hand over his mouth. "Stop," Tony nodded and he took his hand away, "I was completely justified in being afraid, Tony. Even you have to admit that. Any sane gay man would question a straight man continuously telling them that they were falling for them, let alone TONY STARK telling them that."

Tony smiled, rolling his eyes. "I guess I can kinda admit that it's sort of difficult to believe the first time but after what, the FIFTH? You couldn't even try to have faith in me?"

Steve frowned at him. "And be your experiment in being gay for a night? No thank you."

Tony sighed, pulling on the back of his neck and kissing him again, his tongue tracing the inside of Steve's own expertly to the point where he pulled back and the blonde whimpered at the loss. "No experiment, Rogers, I'm in it for the long haul," Tony whispered, smiling.

Steve's frown deepened. "I told you to stop calling me that."

Tony's smile widened. "Rogers? It bothers you that much?"

"Yes."

Tony laughed. "It _is_ your name, it can't…"

Steve looked away, not meeting his eyes. "It's what you called me when you…"

Tony's laughter died off and he frowned, asking, "When I what?"

Steve was quiet. "When you told me that everything special about me came out of a bottle."

Tony paled. "You…you know that wasn't completely me, right? It was Loki's staff that was totally inf…"

Steve looked away. "You said it, part of you meant it."

Tony rolled him onto his back and put his hand on Steve's cheek. "Steve, look at me."

Steve reluctantly met his eyes, swallowing.

"I love you, Steve. I think you're…_amazing_. ANYONE could have been picked as the guinea pig in that project but Erskine picked YOU and what you've done with what he's given you…you're…REMARKABLE," Tony said seriously, swallowing.

Steve smiled, his face lighting up slowly as the words sunk in. "Really?"

Tony smiled. "Really. You changed me, after we met. I…I think part of me back then was already half in love with you but didn't want to admit it."

Steve's smile spread into a grin. "Now you're really pushing it, Mister Stark."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scene I wrote as was is against the site's guidelines so I've posted it to my LJ and the editor for the site will not allow me to post a link though there is one in my author profile. My LJ name is kinneytaylor. There will be MANY scenes in this story I will have to do the same to, but I don't want to try and censor them into something more tame so this will have to do. Sorry. **

He collapsed against Tony's chest, letting go of the other man's legs as he did. His breath came out in gasps and Tony's as well, but he kissed the light in the middle of his lover's chest and whispered, "Sorry, I got carried away."

Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry? Really? Cuz…yeah, not seeing a reason for an apology."

Steve lifted his head. "I didn't…it was only the second time and…"

Tony put a hand over his mouth. "I'm not a china doll, Steve. I can be bent a little, just don't break me. It's hell trying to piece myself back together where you're concerned and that last time you only cracked the surface a little."

Steve nodded, kissing his chest again. "Okay. No breaking."

"Mmm…" Tony sighed, "I'm starting to think you and arc need to get a room."

Steve lifted his head, smiling. "Jealous, Tony?"

Tony smiled. "A bit."

Steve crawled up so they were eye to eye. "I happen to appreciate the thing that keeps you alive, and I think you're proud of the fact. Am I wrong?"

Tony blushed a little. "Maybe."

Steve kissed Tony and said against his mouth, "Love you more than the arc though, much, much more," kissing him deeply before pulling away and pressing their foreheads together.

"Can we just _live_ in my bed? Cuz I really don't wanna leave," Tony admitted, breathing in.

Steve lifted his head and kissed Tony's forehead. "Nope. Gonna have to…"

The phone rang beside them and Tony groaned. "Jarvis, turn…"

"It's Miss Rhodes, sir."

"Tell her I've died," Tony said as Steve rolled off of him. He buried his face into Steve's shoulder.

"Tony, she's probably worried about you."

He sighed. "Jarvis, intercom. Hello?"

"Tony? How did last night go, are you…?" Pepper asked, though Steve cut her off.

"Very well, Mrs. Rhodes. Thank you for the assistance."

She paused.

"Steve?"

"That would be he," Tony said, smiling at the ceiling.

He could hear the smile in her voice. "I'll call you back later."

"Thanks Pepper. Expect an extravagant gift in your future," Tony said.

"Tony, you don't have to…" she started to protest.

"Later, Pepper," he said quickly, and the phone cut off.

Steve wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. Tony closed his eyes, sighing.

"You're so warm. I feel like…" he began to say but both men sat up when they heard another ringing.

It was the Avengers distress call.

Tony sighed. "Duty calls."

Steve kissed him quick and rolled out of bed before turning to smile at him. "You said something about having one of my suits here?"

Tony grinned. "I've got four."

* * *

They arrived at the helicarrier in style Tony carrying Steve under his arms.

"Good morning, gentlemen. How was the wedding?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony blushed under his mask. Did the man know EVERYTHING?

"Fine. What's the situation?" Steve said, sitting down across from Nick while the others all stared.

Holovid screens appeared throughout the room and Steve paled.

"The Red Skull."

Nick nodded, his expression grave. "Yes. He's been spotted in the Netherlands, though it could be an imitator. I want you and Widow to go on a reconnaissance mission, find out…" Nick started to explain but was cut off.

Tony lifted his face shield and said, "You're sending the two of them alone? You don't even know what they'll be up against."

Nick sighed. "Look Stark, Steve is the most familiar with this man's ways and…"

Tony glared. "So? Steve and I can go. If something seriously goes wrong he'll have some decent backup in case…"

Natasha said angrily, "I'm not _decent_ backup for Steve, Tony? I'm a skilled fighter, I can kill a man with a toothpick, I'm fairly certain I can look after Captain America for five minutes while we get a decent look at the place and leave. That's all."

Tony looked at Steve who looked worried and at Natasha who just looked pissed off.

"If something happens, we should be prepared," he mumbled.

Nick nodded. "And we will be. There will be firepower with them, just not flying around making a bunch of noise and alerting this Red Skull to our presence, real or not real as he may be."

Tony sighed. "At least let me come with but wait on the plane. In case something DOES happen."

Clint was smiling, playing with his bow as the others assessed the situation. "I can always use the company I s'pose."

Tony smiled, nodding once to him. "Thank you."

Nick nodded to the group and dismissed them, though Bruce was frowning and Thor seemed rather affronted. "We both get calls and no assignment? I have much more strength than the Iron Man has!" Thor said angrily.

Nick sighed. "I know that's why I need you for something else. You too, Doctor," he said, indicating that the men follow leaving Tony and Steve alone with Clint and Natasha.

"So," Natasha said, looking at the two of them, "I take it you had a good time at the wedding then?"

Tony grinned. "Shut up and go get your gear together, Miss Romanoff. You're gonna need it."

Natasha and Clint disappeared together, walking insanely close to each other Tony noticed. He looked at Steve. "I think we're not the only ones who've been engaging in some extracurricular activities."

Steve smiled. "Good for them."

Tony's hand ached to take Steve's own but the suit prevented them from touching. "So, now we wait?"

Steve pulled him close and kissed him, awkward as kissing through the small space was. "Now we wait."

* * *

"You want me to what?" Bruce asked incredulously, his eyes wide.

"I want you to follow Thor to the same base that the others are going to and infiltrate it…unofficially."

Both Bruce and Thor looked at one another. "You want ME to do that? You do know who you're talking to, right? I'm not Clint. I'm not Natasha. I'm no spy," Bruce said.

Thor argued, "Sending Banner in there is like sending a lamb to slaughter. He will be figured out immediately."

Nick grinned. "That's why you're going to go as his hostage, win him the 'respect' of the wonderful Red Skull and the disguise he'll be wearing will make him virtually undetectable if they search for his identity. You'll only be there a few days, tops. We're going out tonight to look around, figure things out, but I want you there yesterday. Good luck gentlemen."

With that Nick was gone, leaving Bruce and Thor to stare at each other.

"Which one of us is the hostage again?" Bruce asked.

* * *

Tony hated waiting.

He sat in the quinjet, reluctantly waiting for Steve and Natasha to call back for a ride after they got a good look around the super-secret base. It had been nearly an hour already and no call.

"How do you do this? I HATE waiting," he mumbled, getting up and pacing.

Clint smiled. "Comes with the territory."

Tony stopped. "You're not even a LITTLE bit worried? At all?"

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Natasha's down there. She knows what she's…"

"COME IN, HAWK AND METAL. OVER."

Clint picked up the radio. "This is Hawk, what's your…"

"RED SKULL POSITIVE MATCH. HYDRA AGENTS ALL AROUND. NEED EXTRACTION IMMEDIATELY."

Tony's nerves were on fire the more she spoke.

"WE'RE ON OUR WAY WIDOW."

"IMMEDIATE EVAC RE…" suddenly there was static and Tony opened the hangar door.

"Tony, wait!" Clint called out.

Tony ran down to the edge and called out, "I HATE WAITING!" suddenly flying off towards their last known location.

He scanned the area, calling out on his com link. "WIDOW, CAP! YOU HEAR ME!"

There was no response and when he landed Tony surveyed the scene. Multiple bodies, he leaned down and his sensors picked up no vitals. The building was eerily quiet and when he walked inside and saw what was there his blood ran cold.

"Hawk, come in," he choked out.

"Tony, what's…?" Clint asked, his voice worried.

Tony looked around, then cursed and lifted his face shield. "I think we've been had. It was a trap they…they're gone."

Clint didn't answer and he put his shield back up. "Clint did you…"

He walked around the large warehouse, noting the lack of weapons or even heavy duty machines. It was completely barren.

"Yeah," Clint answered, "I heard you. There's nothing on the tracking chips? Steve has one in his suit and Nat…"

Tony paused, his sensors picking up the tracking chip. Steve's helmet was clear in his screen and he saw Natasha's gauntlets not too far from where he stood.

Tony felt tears welling up in his eyes. "I found Steve's helmet, that's where…it was in it. And I found her gauntlets."

"Shit, Tony we can't just…"

Tony took off towards the jet, tears falling down his cheeks and he opened the bay doors and landed inside he threw off his helmet just as the doors closed behind him. "FUCK! I TOLD HIM THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

Clint was pale and Tony sympathized. "I don't…godamnitt, they knew what they were doing, how could they disappear so fast?" he whispered.

Tony sat down beside him, strapping in. "I don't know, but Fury better sure as fuck find out."

"AVENGERS, REPORT!" Nick's voice yelled, surprising them both.

"FUCK YOU, FURY! THEY'RE GONE!" Tony yelled.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Steve and Natasha are GONE! Steve ID'd the Skull and then there was interference and now there's nothing but a barren wasteland down there. There was NOTHING THERE, Fury. They wanted them, or more specifically STEVE."

Nick didn't respond and Tony growled out, "I swear to fuck, Fury, you better know how to find Steve or I'm going to rip your head off when this jet lands or just fly out now and come after your ass!"

"I can find them, Stark. I sent Banner and Thor in there days ago and they've successfully infiltrated. They haven't radioed in today but they _will_."

Tony closed his eyes, sighing. "Why didn't you…?"

"You needed to yell, I let you yell. We'll find them, Tony."

"You bet your ass we will," Tony mumbled.

"Get yourselves back here ASAP so we can intercept Banner's radio frequency. Fury out."

Clint just stared straight ahead, his eyes cold as he piloted.

"We'll find them, Stark," he promised.

Tony wiped his face, not wanting the other man to see his tears. "I know."

* * *

Bruce Banner was not a spy.

He'd been working with SHIELD for more than a year now with the Avengers Initiative, fighting the good fight and trying to beat up bad guys but that was nothing like what he was doing now.

He stood in a line of several other hundred minions, his back straight and his hat tipped low. Fury had given him a vague disguise should any of the higher ups recognize his face but so far that hadn't been a problem and his successful capture of Thor had helped him get a quick in like Nick had assumed.

Still, Bruce was one of the lower peons and he had to stay that way.

"Gentleman, you are about to join an ELITE group of HYDRA. You are about to meet with the Red Skull and you will prove your worth or be terminated. Do you understand?"

Bruce paled.

Prove his worth?

Everyone yelled out, "YES SIR!" as the director in front of him walked around assessing them all like show ponies.

"Then march, gentlemen."

They had just come off a plane not a half hour before, though Bruce wasn't sure why they'd left the other location for this new one. He turned to follow the group in front of him and what he saw lying ahead made him almost yell out.

Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanov were both strapped to very large machines, their eyes closed. He couldn't tell if they were alive or dead. He suddenly thought of Thor.

Where was Thor? He'd brought the god in like the man was a spy and he'd been sedated but the drugs should have worn off already. He bit his lip, worrying.

Suddenly the room rose up with excitement and he saw the main attraction.

"Gentlemen, welcome! You are about to witness a historic event! HYDRA has seen moments of great rebirth the past year and I, your high leader will now bring all that hard work into fruition!"

A HYDRA agent ran behind the Red Skull and turned on Steve's machine, causing the blonde's eyes to open wide and Bruce had tears in his eyes when Steve started to scream.

"I, Johann Schmidt, will now STEAL THE BODY AND MIND OF CAPTAIN AMERICA!"

The other agents all rose up, cheering and that's when Bruce got mad.

Really mad.

* * *

Tony couldn't stop moving.

They'd gotten a distress call from Bruce Banner not half an hour before, followed by one from Thor who described the destruction as "cataclysmic."

He'd taken off without warning and was on his way to Oslo, Norway which hadn't been very far from where the other HYDRA base had been. When he landed and saw the fire, hearing the Hulk's growl was enough to get him moving faster.

"THOR! THOR where are you?" he yelled into his com link.

"Stark, lower level. The monster is fighting off a horde and I'm watching over the Captain and Natasha. They…are…not well," he managed, his com fizzling as he spoke.

When Tony got to the lower level and saw Bruce in the middle of several hundred HYDRA agents he yelled out, shooting in every direction and killing several men around him. He ran to Steve, falling to his knees and pressing his head against the other man's chest.

He was breathing.

Tony closed his eyes, sighing loudly. "He's alive," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, but the machine it…Banner was so angry but he knows there was damage to…" Thor started to say but sudden coughing interrupted him.

Natasha was waking up. She sat up, coughing loudly and suddenly spitting up blood. "Ow."

"You alright?" Tony asked.

She looked at him, nodding once and then frowned at Steve. "Is he?"

Tony shook his head. "I don't know we have to get out of here. He…what was that machine?"

There was a roar and the Hulk crouched down, then suddenly in moments he was a man again.

Bruce collapsed, his breath coming out in gasps. "Stark, the…it was…"

Tony was loathe to leave Steve but Natasha nodded and moved to Steve's side when Tony went to Bruce's. "What did it do?"

Bruce could barely keep his eyes open. "He said…his mind…his body…steal…he was screaming so loud…"

Bruce passed out and Tony turned, his face paling.

"We have to get out of here," he whispered.

"YOU CALLED?" came a voice over the com link and Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

"HAWK you have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice. You on your way?"

"I'm outside."

Tony smiled and went to Steve's side, leaning down and lifting the man into his arms. Thor did the same for Natasha and Bruce. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

The first thing he heard when he woke up was someone whispering.

"Please, wake up. Please, please, please."

Steve blinked his eyes open and coughed, trying to lift his head. When he saw Tony beside him he smiled.

"What's the other guy look like?"

Tony laughed, his voice cracking as he spoke. "I'll let you know when we find him. How're you feeling soldier?"

Steve moved and winced. "Like someone took my head and crushed it with a truck."

"Sounds about right."

Steve sat up and Tony handed him some water, which he drank in one gulp setting down the empty cup.

"What happened?" he asked.

Tony froze. "You don't remember?"

Steve shook his head. "The last thing I remember is going to bed last night and then I wake up in a hospital bed."

Tony smiled. "You remember last night?"

Steve grinned. "Going to sleep alone after watching you leave that party with those two Italian models? Can't seem to forget that," he laughed.

Tony's face fell. "That's the last thing you remember."

Steve's smile faltered. "Yeah, why?"

Tony's mind instantly recalled the night in question. It had been three months after they'd taken down the Chitauri and Loki. He'd had a party to celebrate, though most of the others had declined an invitation Steve and Bruce had come but the two men just quietly conversed together. Tony remembered getting blissfully buzzed and taking home Isabella and Irina.

That had been nine months ago.

He got up from his chair and ran to the bathroom, throwing up.

"Tony what's wrong?"

Tony threw up most of his meal, which he realized had been at Rhodey's reception. The memories welled up in his mind again and he couldn't stop the turret of tears that ran down his face.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just…sick. Bad curry," he joked, swallowing.

"You looked like someone had died for a minute there. Everyone's okay, right?"

Tony pressed his head against the door and closed his eyes. "Yeah, Steve. Everything's fine."

* * *

A/N: Um...not gonna be a very happy next few chapters. Angst, angst, ANGST coming majorly from both sides.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I guess the enthusiasm for this one waned?

* * *

The others all looked at Tony with sympathy as the week progressed and Steve seemed perfectly fine save for nine months of his life wiped clean from his thoughts. No one had told Steve he'd missed anything, which he knew was a mistake but couldn't bring himself to mention.

Tony could barely stand to be in the same room with him and not want to reach out to touch, and found himself gazing at Steve from across tables which seemed to freak him out a little.

It took nine days for Steve to finally confront him about it. They'd gotten into a small scale battle with an android that some lab had lost control of and he'd almost broken his arm but otherwise the situation had gone smoothly. Fury liked to have briefings after all missions so the seven of them were sitting around the table in the situation room.

Tony couldn't keep his eyes from straying to Steve who was aptly listening, his gaze on Nick like the man was a god. It pissed him off.

This wasn't his Steve.

He sighed, swallowing.

Tony felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Bruce looking at him sadly. The other man squeezed his arm and mouthed, 'I'm sorry' which Tony nodded at. When he looked back at Steve again Tony nearly fell back in his chair when he found Steve looking at him instead.

Nick finished his briefing and left them, which meant they were dismissed till the next big disaster. Tony got up to leave when Steve's voice stopped him. "Tony, what's going on?"

He paused, looking at him. "What do you mean?"

Steve got up from his chair and came to sit beside him, making Tony's skin shiver in anticipation and dread. "You keep staring at me, and everyone else keeps walking around me oddly and…"

Tony sighed. "No one knows how to tell you," he whispered, not looking at him.

Steve frowned. "Tell me what?"

"You…when the Red Skull hooked you into that machine it…you've lost nine months," he said simply, looking up at Steve.

Steve's eyes widened. "NINE MONTHS? That's…my god, how?"

Tony swallowed. "Bruce said that Red Skull said something about 'stealing the mind and body of Captain America,' so the machine must have made you…forget."

Steve looked at him. "What did I miss?"

Tony looked away again. "I don't…I'm not…"

Steve put a hand on his and Tony did shiver then. "Tony, _please_."

Tony fought back tears when he said, "You…you've been an Avenger this whole time. We've worked pretty well, we," he turned Steve's hand around and laced their fingers together, "Worked very well."

Steve's eyes widened and he snatched his hand back, scrambling to stand. "I…we…you and ME?"

Tony smiled. "Kinda, yeah. It's…fairly new."

Steve frowned, staring at his hand and then back up at Tony. "Huh."

Tony stood as well, sighing. He shrugged. "I'm not gonna push, Steve. You don't know me like you did, and you're…you're not the man I'm in…involved with." Steve stared at him as he moved; he could feel the other man's eyes on him and wanted nothing more than to take back his next words. "We're not…us. But I would like us to be friends."

Steve nodded and held out his hand, which Tony took. They shook hands once and Tony snatched his hand back, his skin tingling from such a short touch. "You're…I'm sorry, Tony," Steve said, still frowning, "I don't…I can't remember even _having_ feelings for you."

The words were like a shot in his heart but he faked a grin. "I know. See you next disaster, Rogers."

Steve's body jerked a bit and Tony frowned. "What's wrong?"

Steve shook his head. "Nothing. It's just…every time you call me that, it reminds me of when we were fighting Loki."

Tony's mind immediately recalled the conversation he'd had in bed with Steve the week before and he held back tears. "Oh. Sorry."

Steve shrugged. "It's okay. Till next time," Steve said.

Tony nodded and left, nearly running from the room. When he turned the corner he let loose his tears, blinking them back and biting his lip to keep from making any noise. He did run then, nearly tripping as he moved and when he ran into someone he cursed, falling back.

Bruce Banner stared down at him with pity and Tony ignored his offered hand. "Come to gloat, Banner?" he mumbled, trying to get passed him.

Bruce grabbed his arm. "Tony, NO. I'd never…I'm SO sorry. I don't…I've been searching for something, ANYTHING that could tell me…we have the machine but we don't even understand how it…"

Tony's shoulders slumped. "I know, I've seen it. We need _him_, Banner. Or one of those fucking HYDRA agents."

Bruce nodded. "More specifically we need the men who made it, but for all we know the Red Skull killed them."

Tony swallowed and whispered, "Any…progress on finding the bastard?"

Bruce shook his head. "No, I'm…I mean it when I say that I'm sorry. I know how much you love him, how much he loves you."

Tony pushed him off and shook his head. "Not LOVE, Bruce. LOVED. Big difference."

With those words Tony headed for the lower hanger and his suit.

He needed to fly.

* * *

Steve Rogers had never felt more like an outsider now that he was a man out of and MISSING time.

He spent most of his nights at the gym, kicking at punching bags and the rest of his day he spent reading newspaper and SHIELD files of the missing nine months of his life.

The articles had pictures but they only included the battles, which he wasn't as interested in as much as what the SHIELD briefings said about what came after. They weren't required to write field reports, that was Nick's area, but there were bits of pieces that he caught as he read them.

REPORT:

Battle of Iron Soldier ended successfully. Rogers and Stark beginning to work well as a team, taking cues from each other that even the others don't seem to yet grasp and Stark has learned to respect Steve's areas of expertise as well as his other teammates.

Steve remembered his first assessment of Tony Stark. The man had been a jackass, pompous and arrogant, and he couldn't even fathom being with man like that, though he could admit Tony was a very good looking man.

He shifted in his bed, closing the computer screen and rubbing his eyes.

The clock said it was nearly one thirty, and he wondered what Tony was doing.

Steve shook himself. Why did he want to know what Tony was doing?

He stared at his phone, which apparently he was supposed to know how to use but could barely turn on.

Just as he was about to pick it up it rang, startling him.

Steve pressed the screen and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"How are you?" the voice asked.

He frowned, disappointed. "I'm fine, Bruce. Yourself?"

"I'm worried about you and Tony, but otherwise I'm fine. I…I wish I could fix it, Steve. I've been up all night taking this thing apart and I don't…there's got to be something I'm missing."

Steve sighed, leaning against his headboard closing his eyes. "Join the club."

"Sorry."

He opened his eyes and asked, "How did I…I was really with him? Stark?"

Bruce paused. "You think Tony lied to you?"

He sighed. "No, I just…I'm open to both men and women Bruce but Stark is…I don't even know. How did I…"

"You loved him, Steve. There's A LOT more to it than he's telling you, he…this is breaking him every time he sees you."

Steve paled. "LOVE? He didn't…he said we just got _together_, he didn't…oh wow."

"Johann Schmidt took EVERYTHING from you, Steve, when he tried to steal your body. If he had even gotten close to using that machine on you longer, you'd be GONE."

"You saved me?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I…the Hulk did, but I guess…"

Steve smiled. "It was you, Bruce. Thank you."

Bruce sighed. "I just wish I could bring you back what he took."

Steve laid his head back down and closed his eyes. "I don't know about that," he whispered.

Bruce paused. "What?"

"Stark. This…whatever it was. Maybe it's a good thing, maybe…" Steve started to say but Bruce cut him off.

"NO, Steve! It…don't even SAY THAT. You don't know, you don't…god, it's killing me to hear you talk like this about Tony. I spent MONTHS trying to talk you out of loving him and now you're doing it to yourself it's…" Bruce protested, but Steve interrupted.

"Maybe you had the right idea. Obviously whatever feelings I had for Stark are gone, and we don't know if they'll come back. No need to even think about any of this," Steve said, though part of him knew he wouldn't stop.

Bruce paused again. "This is a mistake, Steve."

"Then I'll just have to make it on my own. Goodnight Bruce."

"Steve, I think…"

Steve hung up his cell and put it down on the bedside table beside him. He reached over and turned off his light, lying back down.

The first thing he saw when his eyes closed was Tony's face. He opened his eyes again, sighing.

"No need to think about it. Keep telling yourself that, Rogers," he mumbled, staring up at the ceiling again.

* * *

Tony spent the better part of the next two weeks getting as drunk as humanly possible without dying, which seemed to be working out just as well as he expected.

Until he crashed in his armor and had to be rushed to the hospital.

When he woke Pepper and Rhodey were staring down at him, as well as Nick Fury glaring from across the room.

He sighed, trying to move and groaning. "What did I break?"

"Your left arm, a few ribs, and your reputation," Pepper said her anger evident.

Tony closed his eyes.

"You don't have ANYTHING to say?" Rhodey asked.

"I wish I didn't wake up," he whispered, making Pepper gasp.

"Tony, don't SAY THAT!" she yelled, grabbing and shaking him.

"OW!" he yelled, pushing her off.

She had tears on her cheeks and he looked away. He heard Nick Fury's boots as the man walked over to him. "Stark, we've been trying to fix it."

Tony didn't look at him. "Don't bother. He's gone. It's…I don't expect him to fall in love with me again and I don't ever want to be in love again so I guess things will work out." Pepper let out a whimper and Tony smiled at her sadly. "It's okay, Pepper. I'm fine."

She took his hand on the not broken arm. "Tony, you're _not_."

Nick frowned. "Until further notice we have to…refrain from using your suit. Obviously."

Tony laughed. "Cuz I was just gonna go out riding tonight!"

Nick glared at him. "Also until further notice, you're…no longer a part of the team."

Tony winced, though he tried to hide it with a grin. "That's okay too, since I really don't ever want to see his face again. So that works too."

Nick growled out, "Stark, LOOK AT YOURSELF! I understand being depressed but you're going to KILL yourself if you don't…"

"SO WHAT?" Tony yelled.

Rhodey slapped him then and Tony put a hand on his face. Jim had tears in his eyes as he spat back, "Steve would be _ashamed_ of you, seeing you quit so easily, and your dad would laugh in your face you coward."

Tony looked away. "Go to hell, _James_."

The room was silent and he closed his eyes again, trying to block them all out.

When he was sure they'd all gone he opened his eyes surprised to see Pepper hadn't left. She took his hand and squeezed it. "I know you miss him."

"I never even…I barely even got to _love him_, Pepper. I can't seem to stop," he whispered, tears filling his eyes.

She wiped away tears. "Tony, you need to talk to him. Try to maybe…maybe he'll want to try ag…"

Tony shook his head, smiling. "He wants nothing to do with me, honey. That man is not my Steve. He's dead and gone."

"Tony, no," she said, her voice catching.

"At least I get to watch you being happy," he said, letting go of her hand to wipe his eyes.

They were both silent for a time when Pepper said, "I'm so sorry, Tony."

He closed his eyes again. "Me too."


	9. Chapter 9

He stood outside Tony's hospital room, his foot twitching to move inside.

But he didn't.

Steve stared as Pepper Potts held Tony's hand, laughing and crying as they talked in his bed.

He frowned, his stomach hurting watching the pair. Pepper leaned in close and kissed Tony's cheek, which made Steve that much more annoyed.

Then he caught himself. Why should he care what Tony's ex-girlfriend did with him?

He turned to leave when someone grabbed his arm. He looked up and frowned at the man. "Do I know you?"

The man sighed, smiling and holding out his hand. "James Rhodes. I'm…Tony's best friend."

Steve smiled, shaking his hand. "I've forgotten a…"

James nodded, frowning. "I know."

Steve looked over his shoulder and saw Pepper still holding Tony's hand.

"You should go inside," James said, startling him.

"I don't want to disturb them. I…"

"Tony said you don't want anything to do with him," James said.

Steve blushed. "I…I don't know what I want. I just heard that Tony had gotten hurt and I…I just wanted to be sure he was…fine."

James grinned. "You could have just called."

Steve looked at the window again. "Yeah. I'm gonna go."

James brushed passed him and opened the door. "Tony, you have a visitor."

Steve glared at him and walked inside, feeling self-conscious. "Hello."

Tony's face looked sad and happy at the same time if that were possible. "Hi."

Pepper got up from her chair and let go of his hand. "I'll go get some water," she said quickly, nearly running. She shut the door behind her.

Steve just stood in the middle of the room. "I heard you…fell?"

Tony smiled. "I had to get my stomach pumped I was so drunk, but yeah…I _fell_."

Steve frowned. "Oh."

Tony swallowed. "You didn't have to come, I'm fine."

Steve looked at his feet. "I just wanted to check on you, that's all. I…"

Tony sighed. "I'm fine, Steve. I…"

"Bruce told me I'm in love with you," he said quickly, looking up, "Or was. You didn't tell me that."

Tony paled, his breath coming out quickly. "No, I didn't."

"Why? I…"

A tear fell down Tony's cheek and Steve felt it in his chest. "You're not in love with me anymore. I don't think you ever will be again."

Steve nodded, looking away. "I'm sorry I came. I didn't mean to upset you. I'll go."

He turned to leave and had his hand on the door when Tony whispered, "I missed you."

Steve's chest physically hurt and his face got hot when a sudden flash of him looking up at Tony on his knees came unbidden to his mind.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, throwing open the door and nearly running down the hall.

He ran outside and leaned against a wall, suddenly remembering kissing Tony and laughing with him. He reached in his pocket to pull out his phone, dialing. "Bruce, it's me."

"Steve, what's…?"

"I'm…I'm _remembering_. I…bits and pieces but I…how is this possible?"

Bruce was laughing. "I don't know, buddy, but it's a goddamn miracle is what it is! What did Tony say when you told him?"

He closed his eyes. "I didn't."

Bruce paused. "Steve."

"I'm not going to get his hopes up. I…I…you should have seen his face tonight. He's…" Steve felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"He's gonna drink himself to death and you're afraid to tell him you might be getting your memory back when it's the ONLY thing that might save him!" Bruce yelled.

Steve hung up his phone and climbed into his car, putting his head on the steering wheel and closing his eyes.

No more memories flooded his mind, but he kept replaying the others. His body began to betray him and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

He sighed, lifting his head and staring the car.

He tried to blank his thoughts but the feel of Tony's mouth on his made him lick his lips at the memory. Steve pressed down on the gas pedal and sped away from his temptations, trying to think of something, anything else.

* * *

"My name is Tony Stark and I'm an alcoholic."

"HI TONY!"

Tony stared at the people in front of him, trying not to roll his eyes. It had been nearly two weeks since his last drink which had been the night of his accident. A condition of his not getting arrested was to go to AA which he hated but faithfully had done every Thursday since.

"It has been thirteen days since my last drink. I…I'd been…depressed and I got mind-blowingly drunk, and then took the Iron Man suit for a spin. Ended up with a broken arm," he lifted his cast, "And a couple broken ribs. I'm working through the days now though, one day at a time."

The others clapped and he sat down, his face reddening.

He tried to block out the others as they spoke, sipping his disgusting Kool-Aid in between chewing on a burnt Oatmeal cookie. When the night was through he was just about to escape when a hand touched his arm, stopping him.

"Mister Stark?" the stranger asked.

He turned and saw a very good looking young man with blonde hair smiling at him.

"Yeah, that's me," he said, smiling.

The blonde held out his hand and they shook. "I'm a huge fan of your work, I'm…my name is Henry Pym. I…I'm a huge fan of yours as well. You've been a HUGE influence on me and the fact that you're here, working out your demons is…" Henry said, his face flushed.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "HUGE? Are you an alcoholic Hank? Or just a fan?"

Hank blushed. "Um…"

Tony grinned. "I didn't know I had any stalkers, I'll have to change my biography."

Hank laughed. "I'm not a stalker I just…I _really_ admire you," the blonde whispered, blushing again.

Tony stared him down, assessing the situation.

The kid was tall, maybe six four, blonde, had blue eyes and was a big fan.

"You invent anything, Hank?"

Henry smiled. "A few things, I…"

Tony swallowed, the muscles in his abdomen clenching at the very idea in his head but he said it anyway. "Why don't you come by the house? I can show you a few things."

Hank's face brightened and he blushed deep scarlet. Tony had to keep from batting his hand away when the blonde ran a hand across his own. "I'd love that."

Tony took out a card and handed it to him. "It's a date then."

Hank took his hand then. "I'm free right now."

Tony swallowed back bile, smiling. "What a coincidence. So am I."

* * *

The Avengers were fighting one of the newest thorns in Steve's side, The Serpent Society, when the fight landed right in front of the one place Steve had wanted to avoid.

There was a large Catholic church that he knew wasn't open for parishioners but he hated the idea of destroying any place of worship but the crazy men in suits didn't seem to care. He hit the closest one to him, throwing his shield and knocking the man out cold while another came to his left.

Their numbers seemed to swell and then suddenly he heard, "Shit, get down!" and instantly the voice brought back another memory at precisely the wrong time.

Tony underneath him, his head back and yelling, tears on his face as he cried out, ""Jesus, oh god, don't stop, faster, more…please more, so…oh god…"

Steve froze and one of the Serpent men jumped on him, knocking him back.

"STEVE!" he heard Tony yell which brought his attention back and he got the other man in the face. He tried to stand, wincing.

Tony coughed out, "Take my hand," which he did, standing awkwardly.

Tony was wearing a loose fitting white shirt, hanging open just enough to show off his chest and the light beneath it. "Tony, why are you…?"Steve resisted the urge to stare, instead his gaze found a frightened blonde at Tony's back.

Tony sighed. "This is Hank. Hank, Captain America."

The blonde looked excited and frightened at the same time. "Hi. I…can we go?" he looked at Steve. "Can we?"

Steve tried to ignore the pain in his chest but embraced it. "New friend?"

Tony nodded. "I was gonna show Hank some of my toys. Gotta move on, you know?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I…Nick said your probationary period is almost over."

Tony nodded back, looking away. "I'm almost street legal again," he held up his cast, "At least I will be after this heals."

Steve smiled. "Well, I'm…" he indicated the fight.

Tony frowned. "Yeah. See you around," he mumbled, turning to leave with the blonde who actually put his hand under Tony's arm as they walked.

Steve suddenly threw himself into the fight, knocking out several men at once and within minutes every Serpent man was down. His breath was coming out in gasps and he threw down his shield, cursing as he looked back and saw Tony was gone.

He felt a hand on his back. "That…uh…Tony I saw leave here?" he heard Hawkeye say.

Steve didn't look up. "Yeah."

The Hulk roared, thumping his chest once in victory over their battle. A moment later Bruce was in its place. He let out a breath, almost falling over. "You're an idiot," he said breathlessly.

Steve was beginning to think the same thing but stood, pressing his finger to his com. "Extraction team ready?"

"Yes, sir. On our way."

Steve sat down and waited.

Natasha walked over and ran her hand through Clint's hair, making the other man pull his head back to meet her touch, his eyes closed. "Mmm…feels nice."

She smiled. "I'll be much nicer later."

Clint grinned. "Know what would be really…?"

Steve didn't hear the rest, zoning out completely. His mind replayed his latest returned memory over and over again, not bothering to wonder why all of the memories he'd gotten back were all about Tony and no one else.

* * *

"Almost a month," Tony mumbled to his reflection, running a comb through his hair.

He hadn't had sex with anyone since Steve, hadn't even wanted to, and even now the idea of it made him physically ill but he needed to try.

That's what the last two weeks had been about, trying to live a Steve Rogers-less life.

He'd begun AA, he'd started to work again, albeit on Steve's bike but once that was completely done he wouldn't have to think about Captain America ever again.

"Yeah, right," he whispered to no one. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly he washed his hands, walking out and grinning at Hank who was going gaga over his toys.

The kid, who he really need to stop thinking of as a kid since he was twenty five, was a great tinkerer himself and had offered up tons of ideas for things he hadn't even thought of. Tony knew if he didn't screw this kid completely over tonight he'd offer him a job regardless.

Tony leaned over as Hank looked down at the old arc reactor from his chest that Pepper had long ago had made into a paper weight. "Is this…?"

"That's her. Arc number one. Old, but still kept me alive."

Hank looked at him, smiling. "I'm glad," he whispered, leaning in and kissing him.

Tony kissed him back softly at first, testing the waters to see if he was even remotely interested. Hank kissed him eagerly, his hands roaming down Tony's back and pulling his shirt out, trying to shove his hand in the back of Tony's jeans. Before he could Tony pushed him off, catching his breath and shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I…I can't."

Hank frowned. "What's wrong?"

He swallowed. "I'm…I'm using you to try to forget someone and it's not gonna work."

Hank put a hand on his arm. "It's okay, you can still try. I'm cool with it."

Tony laughed. "I'm sorry, kid. It's not you, it's me. I'm gonna offer you a job, though. You're really good and I can use you."

Hank brightened. "Really?" he threw his arms around Tony and laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

"You're AWESOME!"

Tony laughed and enjoyed the hug, closing his eyes.

It was the closest he'd be getting to another man for a long while, that he knew.

* * *

Steve walked from the airstrip with bruises littering his face, his bones aching, but all that he kept thinking about was Tony Stark.

They'd been searching unsuccessfully for the Red Skull the past few weeks since he'd lost his memory, nearly a month now Nick had reminded him at the last briefing. He'd only gotten a few small memories back, all of Tony and himself engaged in some sexual act or another, though none had surfaced when Tony hadn't been the cause of their return.

Bruce Banner got off behind him, mumbling, "I hope Tony bangs that kid into the ground," making Steve turn around.

"What did you say?"

Bruce walked up to him defiantly. "You heard me. You're an idiot. You know these memories have been returning ONLY when Tony is around. He gets hurt almost KILLING himself, you start to get memories back and what do you do? AVOID HIM AT ALL COSTS! You're AN IDIOT, and you don't deserve to have them back."

Steve turned and walked away from him.

"Fine! Run away, Rogers! You seem to be remembering how to do THAT!"

He walked home from the strip to his house, wishing that Tony would have finished the Avengers tower already so he wouldn't have to go to the helicarrier every time the Avengers needed to be briefed. When he got to his door he went inside the first two and then the second, stopping to press the message light that was blinking.

"You have one new message. _Steven_, it's Peggy. You have been keeping secrets from me, and you're ruining the most important thing you'll ever have. Do not let those memories stay buried!"

Steve sat on his bed, sighing and putting his head in his hands.

Unbidden, the image of Tony beneath him came into his head and he felt his body grow excited. He could practically hear Tony's voice in his ear, feel his breath and the trembling of their skin pressed together. He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Fucking SKULL!" he yelled, sweeping his hand across the bedside table and knocking over his answering machine.

His breath was hitched as he grabbed his phone and dialed. "Hello? Peggy?"

"Oh, Steven. You should have called me sooner."

"I don't remember him, Peggy but I…I _want to_."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "Go tell him that, darling. PLEASE."

Steve shook his head. "It's too late, he's…he's trying to move on."

"It's not even a MONTH, Steven! Nicholas told me that Tony has been breaking into the SHIELD computers to check on your process daily and he has been going to alcohol meetings to get his mind clear again. He needs to know you want to remember. He…" she started to say, but he interrupted.

"I've _been_ remembering," he whispered.

"Oh, Steven. Tell me you've told him this."

"I can't. I don't…I don't want to hurt him again, getting his hopes up it would be too much if I don't…" he whispered hoarsely.

"You are an idiot, then, and when Stark finds out you've kept this from him he will not want to forgive you," she whispered, "God help you when he does."

"Peggy, I…"

"Do not call me again until you have told all of these things to Tony, Captain."

She hung up, startling him.

Steve turned off his phone and lay back on his bed, closing his eyes.

It had been a long night. He needed the sleep to clear his head. In the morning, he knew what he had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony woke up feeling better than he had in weeks.

He knew now that he couldn't move on to someone else, but at least there was no longer any reason to try.

He sat up and laughed to himself, remembering that he'd told the kid he could stay the night and be able to play with his Iron Man toys in the morning.

"Must have been guilt," he mumbled, scratching his head and yawning.

Tony walked into the hall and stopped, seeing that Hank had made breakfast. "Huh."

"Good morning!" Hank said brightly, looking him up and down before frowning, "Are you sure you don't want to try again because I really want to," he said, his eyes never leaving Tony's bare chest.

Tony smiled. "Sorry."

A millisecond later Hank was bright and happy again, setting out a plate with toast and eggs in front of him. He laughed, sitting on a stool and eating. "This is great, where'd you learn to cook?" he asked.

Hank grinned. "My mom graduated Cordon Bl…" he started to explain when the doorbell rang.

Tony frowned, checking the clock.

It was nine-thirty. "Jarvis, who is it?"

"It's Mister Rogers, sir."

Tony froze. "Come again?"

"Mister Steve Rogers, sir."

He exchanged a look with Hank. "Oh…kay…let him in," he said, going back to eating.

The door opened and Steve walked inside talking, "Tony I…oh," he stopped, seeing Tony shirtless and Hank wearing a pair of Tony's own pajama pants.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Good morning, Rogers. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Steve swallowed. "I'm interrupting, I'll come back later," he started to say, but the door closed before he could.

"No, it's fine. You remember Hank."

Hank waved, making Steve glare at him. "Yes."

Tony finished his toast and stood, walking. "We're gonna go downstairs, Hank. Just hang out, be right back."

Steve followed him downstairs to the workshop where they were alone.

"What're you doing here?" Tony asked, suddenly stopping and turning around.

Steve paused. "Um…I…did he stay here?"

Tony crossed his arms. "Yes."

Steve swallowed. "All night?"

Tony frowned at him. "Yes, what business is it of yours? You've made it perfectly clear that you find me repulsive so why…?"

"That's not true," Steve protested, blushing, "I don't…find you repulsive."

Tony froze. "Since when?"

Steve couldn't meet his eyes when he confessed, "I've been…remembering things. About us." There was no response from Tony, so he continued, looking up, "Only eight memories, but they're all of you, we're…"

Tony smiled, his expression hard. "Having sex."

Steve nodded.

"So…now that you know I'm a good lay you decided to…what? Jump my bones because you remember what my dick tastes like?" Tony said, nearly laughing.

Steve swallowed again. "I just…after I…when I saw your face and remembered…"

Tony's smile disappeared. "Wait, you…how long have you been remembering?"

Steve shook his head. "Tony, it's…"

"HOW LONG?" Tony yelled.

Steve looked down. "Since I saw you in the hospital."

Silence answered him and he lifted his head.

Tony had tears in his eyes. "So…I was on the EDGE of the abyss…ready to stick a gun in my mouth and you have the ONE thing that could have helped me through it but chose to keep to yourself out of…what? Embarrassment? SHAME? What WAS IT?"

Steve didn't move. "I didn't want to get your hopes up."

Tony shook his head, laughing. "Well you've succeeded in that, don't worry. This conversation has dashed away _EVERY HOPE_ I had left. Don't let the door hit you on the ass when you get the fuck out, Rogers."

He turned and walked away from Steve, whose chest was so tight he could barely breathe as he watched him go. Steve took a deep breath and ran after him, turning Tony around and pressing the other man against a counter behind them.

Tony struggled in his arms, cursing. "LET ME GO!"

Steve shook his head. "No."

Tony fought him every step, trying to get out his hold and cursing, "I swear to fuck, ROGERS I'll…"

"Don't call me that!"

Tony grinned. "Rogers? Fine. STEVE, let me go."

Steve shook his head. "No, I…" he leaned in as if to kiss Tony and was surprised when the other man moved himself away.

"HELL NO! Don't even THINK about it."

Steve frowned. "Why not?"

"Because this isn't Sleeping Beauty, Rogers, it's REAL LIFE. If by some MAGIC SPELL true love's kiss could fix your memory loss I would have _done it by now_. And if kissing me actually does fix your memory loss, it would be the stupidest thing on the face of the Earth," he said simply, closing his mouth tight.

Steve let him up and Tony rubbed his back, wincing. "Ow."

"I'm sorry, I'll go," he whispered, turning to leave when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye under a cover, "What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing," Tony mumbled, "Just go."

Steve ignored him and walked over to the cover and pulled, gasping at the sight in front of him.

"It's mine," he whispered in awe.

The bike was his, he knew from the coloring and because he remembered the last time he'd driven it. He looked at Tony with tears in his eyes. "You did this?"

Tony looked away. "It's done, you can have it. I don't want to see it anymore."

Steve felt a tear fall down his face and he whispered, "Thank you," running his hand across the front of it.

He turned to Tony, his eyes looking him up and down before settling on the arc in his chest. Tony seemed to catch where his eyes were staring. "What?"

"Does it hurt?"

Tony turned away. "No. You said you were gonna go, so just fucking go already."

Steve climbed on the back of the bike and it felt so perfect beneath him he pressed his face against the front of it, closing his eyes.

"Did you have sex with him?" he asked.

"It's none of your business."

"Yes, it is," he said softly.

"JUST GO, STEVE! I don't…" Tony yelled, angrily walking up and kick starting the bike.

Before he could run away Steve grabbed his arm and turned him, pressing Tony close to him and kissing him.

They kissed like starving men, tongues intertwining and licking at each other, their breath tickling along the edge of their skin as they moved. Tony pulled his hair to make him stop but Steve moaned, pulling him closer.

Which was when he got another flash of memory.

They were in the same room and he'd seen the bike for the first time. They'd been fighting just the same but it had ended with…he couldn't remember. He pulled his mouth away, catching his breath and pressing his lips to Tony's eyelid.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered hoarsely.

"You don't remember," Tony whispered, moving out of his arms.

Steve licked his lips. "No. I…it's coming back, it's just…"

Tony shook his head. "I'm not gonna be your experiment, Steve. A kiss here, a grope there, just a little more and I'll collect them all!"

Steve turned off the bike and tried to touch him again but Tony moved away.

"Just go. PLEASE."

He nodded, climbing off the bike and walking towards the stairs.

"It's yours, take it," Tony whispered.

Steve shook his head. "I can't," he said hoarsely, nearly running up the stairs.

Tony slid to the floor when he'd gone pressing his cast across his face as he finally broke, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed.

Steve was gone.

* * *

Tony didn't come back to the Avengers after his arm healed, which Steve only knew because he'd seen him on television accepting an award.

The physical ache that seemed to permeate his entire being made him turn off the TV and close his eyes, trying to will his mind to fix itself, begging the Steve Rogers trapped inside of him to just give him back all of his memories of Tony instead of teasing with bits and pieces.

He'd thrown himself into his Avengers work, fighting every bad guy he came across like his life depended on it and throwing his shield into people so ferociously he'd actually snapped a man's neck more than once.

Steve's nights were spent mostly not sleeping, though the dreams he had were always filled to the brim with Tony on his lips and in his arms just slightly out of reach.

Nearly six weeks had passed since he'd lost his memories when Nick Fury sent a hologram to his bedroom and announced, "We found the Skull."

Steve jumped out of bed and put on his suit, rushing out of his apartment and jumping into the helicopter that Nick had sent immediately to his location.

When he came on board the helicarrier he called out to Nick, "Where?"

Nick shook his head. "Look Steve, I know why you want to see him but…"

Steve grabbed Nick's arms and smashed him into the computer screen behind him. "HE STOLE MY LIFE! WHERE IS HE?"

He was directed to the Skull's sell in the lower decks were he heard the other man laughing.

"Captain, captain, how lovely to see you! It's been so long!"

Steve's eyes narrowed. "Tell me how to use the machine. Is it reversible?"

Schmidt smiled at him. "Of course it is, Captain. Of course. Do you think I would want to remain trapped in someone if they were dying?"

Steve swallowed. "It…will it give me my memories back?"

The Red Skull's smile widened. "Of course it will, Captain. It only borrowed them till you could be put in the body I had hoped to trap you in. They are still there, waiting."

Steve let out his breath. "How does it…?"

Schmidt grinned. "Only I can use it, Captain. No one else."

Steve swallowed again. "You'll kill me if I let you."

"Of course not, Captain Rogers, you have my _word_."

Steve shook his head. "The word of a known murderer and liar, no thank you," he said, turning to leave.

"But how will you remember your precious Iron Man, Captain?"

Steve froze, turning. "What did you say?"

The Red Skull laughed. "Did you think it happened by accident, Rogers? That the most important memories were taken first by pure coincidence?"

Steve felt tears in his eyes. "How did you know about him?"

"I have been watching you, Captain….very closely. Mister Stark as well."

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Steve yelled, pounding his hands against the cage.

"I cannot do anything to ANYONE from here, Captain. I am helpless," Schmidt said, spreading his hands out and smiling.

Steve growled, turning and leaving the lower decks.

The Red Skull laughed harder. "Oh how I love our talks, Captain! When you are ready to remember your missing time, I will be waiting!"

He returned to the upper level and walked into the situation room, not surprised to see Bruce, Natasha, and Clint all there as well even at the late hour. "He…he said he's the only one who could use the machine, but it can recover my lost…"

"HELL NO!" Bruce yelled, slamming his fist down on the table, "I swear, Steve, you have to be an IDIOT. He'll KILL you with that thing!"

"What am I supposed to do, Bruce? I can't…" he started to say but Nick cut him off.

"You're NOT getting into that thing with him behind the wheel, Rogers," he said firmly, shaking his head.

Steve looked around the room, taking a deep breath. "I know, I'm not…there has to be another way," he whispered, turning and leaving the room without a word.

Bruce banged his fist down on the table again, growling.

"Calm down, Banner," Clint said, reaching out to touch his arm.

Bruce looked at him, his skin somewhat green tinged. "I _am_."

Clint sighed. "Well then Director, since this was a complete waste of time I'm going back to bed," he said, yawning.

Natasha followed, not saying a word.

Bruce and Nick were alone in the room when Nick spoke. "He's lying," he said.

Bruce looked up at him. "I know, he's going to find a way to get in that THING again and the Skull will finally take over his body or just kill him, not sure which is worse. We need to destroy it."

Nick shook his head. "No, Banner. We need to talk to Stark."

Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples. "He's not going to listen, he…"

"If he knows that Steve could get even more damaged or killed in the process, he'll listen," Nick explained, reaching out to touch Bruce's back, "That's why you're going to tell him."

Bruce groaned. "Can I bring Thor again? He's very intimidating."

Nick smiled. "He's not available, it's just _you_."

Bruce stood, sighing as he moved. "Now? Or can it wait for a decent hour?"

Nick pulled his phone out of his pocket. "The tracker I put on Steve says he's on his way back home and his image is flagged if he goes anywhere near the Red Skull's cell. It can wait until morning."

Bruce yawned. "Good, cuz I'm beat. I'm gonna crash in my old room if that's okay."

Nick turned his back and said, "Fine. Goodnight Banner."

Bruce left Nick alone and that's when he pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hello Peggy."

"Nicholas, I trust you're keeping an eye on Steve?"

He smiled. "As much as I can. We found the Red Skull, who's insisting he is the only one who can control the machine. I'm about one hundred and ten percent positive that Steve will try to get in that thing again to get those memories back."

She paused. "Have you spoken to Tony Stark?"

"Not yet, he's not my number one fan so I'm sending Banner in the morning."

She sighed. "Good. This needs to be resolved, Nicholas. I'm an old woman, I need to know that he's safe and…happy…before I pass on."

Nick shook his head. "That's not…"

"I'm old Nick, not stupid. Call me when it's through, no matter the hour. Thank you for keeping me informed," she whispered.

Nick swallowed. "Goodnight Margaret," he whispered.

She laughed. "No one has called me that in years! Goodnight Nicholas."

The phone went dead and he pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. He left the room and walked down to the lower level, stopping at the Skull's cell.

"Hello Director Fury, how wonderful to get TWO visitors in one day."

"Save it, Johann. I know you're trying to manipulate Steve into following your lead but I won't let it happen. He's too…"

"Important? Expensive? Loyal? The Captain is all of those things, Director, but he's mostly very naive and quite trusting. He will come to me and I will give him his memories back, you have my word," he said eerily, his voice deepening.

Nick eyed him silently before replying, "Forgive me if I don't believe you. Tell my men how to use the device and you will be treated fairly."

The Red Skull smiled and Nick's gaze never wavered. "Funny you should say such things, Herr Director….I was just going to say the same thing about you."

Nick growled and walked off, "Have a good night, Red Skull!" he yelled at his back.

He would make sure that Steve never got near that psychopath again. Not if his life depended on it.

* * *

Tony stared at himself in the mirror, frowning.

He'd lost weight he could see it plainly just by looking at himself. He ran a hand down his face and sighed. His beard was a bit wild and he knew he should fix it, but didn't have the energy. He stared blankly at the stranger looking back at him and turned, heading for the kitchen.

The phone rang and he let it go. He'd only spoken to Pepper in the past two weeks and she'd threatened to come over to drag him out of the house but he'd assured her he was fine.

Not that he believed it.

Jarvis's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir, it's Director Fury on the line."

"Ignore him."

"He's being very insistent."

Tony sighed, sitting down on the couch and putting up his feet. He turned on the TV and that's when there was a knock at the door.

"Is that him?" he asked, tired.

"No sir, it's Mister Banner."

Tony paused, frowning. "Let him in."

The door opened and Bruce came in, seeing him and pausing before he got inside.

"You look like shit," the older man said.

Tony smiled. "I missed our inspirational talks, Bruce. Do come in."

Bruce walked in warily, eyeing the room and its distinct lack of having been lived in. No shoes at the door, no food on the floor or empty liquor bottles. He looked at Tony. "You haven't been drinking."

Tony smiled. "Nope. Just…sitting here."

Bruce frowned. "Have you at least been _eating_? Tony, it's not…"

Tony lifted his arm, which was now free of the cast. "I've been out, just not much. And I eat, again not much. What do you want, Banner?"

Bruce stood awkwardly in front of him, staring at the floor. "It's…"

Tony sighed, closing his eyes. "Steve."

Bruce nodded. "We found the Skull."

Tony's eyes shot open. "When?"

"Last night. It's…he said he could return Steve's memories but only HE can use the machine. Steve says we have to find another way but you know him Tony. He's gonna try to get that thing on him again and it'll do god knows what," Bruce said, wringing his hands and pacing.

Tony swallowed. "What do you want from me?"

Bruce stopped, staring at him. "Are you serious? You know why I'm here."

Tony stood, walking across the room to the kitchen. "You want me to…what? Beg him not to use it? What am I supposed to say, Bruce? 'Please don't try to get your memories back because…uh…I don't want you to die?' I…"

Bruce grabbed his arm and turned him around angrily. "Do you WANT Steve to die, Tony?"

Tony swallowed, looking at his feet. "You know I don't."

"He's been so different since you left. He's…harder. Angrier."

Tony laughed bitterly. "Since I LEFT? He's been differently WAY before that, Banner. Please, it's not like he even…"

Bruce hit him in the face then, making Tony stagger back. "He's OBSESSED with getting those memories back, he barely sleeps and the time he's awake he was like a walking zombie. He's trying to crawl back to you in ANY WAY he can, while you've already given up?" he turned and put his hand on the counter, breathing in and old slowly, "I was wrong when I told him he didn't deserve to get his memories back. You don't deserve to get them back either. When I come back in a week to tell you the Red Skull has taken Steve's body or killed him, remember this fucking conversation Stark."

He stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Tony leaned against the counter, his breath coming out in gasps. He closed his eyes and willed himself to move.

He paused, opening his eyes with a smile.

"Jarvis? Triangulate Steve's location with…"

"Already done, sir. Mister Rogers is at his apartment."

Tony swallowed and let out his breath slowly.

"Jarvis, open the garage downstairs. I'm going for a ride."


	11. Chapter 11

Steve stared up at the ceiling of his apartment after a long night of not sleeping.

His thoughts were filled with Tony, as they were usually, but this time all he thought about were the new memories.

Tony's sad expression the last they'd spoke.

Tony's voice when he said, "Just go. Please."

The taste of Tony's tongue against his own.

The feel of Tony in his arms.

He sat up, letting out a breath and standing.

He knew what he was going to do last night but hadn't wanted to admit it, no matter how painful he knew it was.

Tonight he'd break the Red Skull out of SHIELD and let Schmidt use the machine on him once and for all, no matter the consequences.

Steve stood and pulled his shirt off as he walked towards the bathroom but stopped when there was a knock at his door. "Who is it?" he asked, his throat dry.

"It's me."

His stomach clenched up, squeezing nervously.

It was Tony.

Taking a deep breath he walked to the door and opened it. "What is it?"

Tony looked him up and down appreciatively, raising an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something?"

Steve looked down at himself. "I was just about to shower."

Tony blushed. "Oh. Can I come in?"

Steve frowned. "Why?"

"To talk."

Steve sighed and opened the door all the way, turning and walking towards his closet. He grabbed a shirt and put it over his head before turning around again. "I'm going to guess that they've told you about Schmidt."

Tony sat on Steve's bed, nodding. "Bruce did."

Steve paced, not looking at him. "I already told them that it wasn't even an…"

"Don't bullshit me Steve. I know you, even if you don't know me. You're gonna figure a way to get the Red Skull to use that death machine on you again," Tony spat back angrily, standing.

Steve stopped his movements, swallowing. "I'm not, I…"

Tony laughed. "Really? Tell me, Rogers, why is it that you even WANT those memories back? It can't be for me, because you haven't…"

Steve frowned. "Haven't what?"

Tony shook his head. "Nevermind."

Steve walked over to him and Tony put out his arms to stop him but he didn't, standing right in front of the dark haired man. "Tony, I haven't what?"

Tony swallowed. "You haven't even called me or…"

Steve growled angrily. "YOU TOLD ME TO LEAVE SO I LEFT! I'm…GOD I'm so sick of you! One minute you tell me you can't be my experiment and the next you're pissed because I DIDN'T bother you? What do you want from me, Tony? All I want to do is remember again, it's all I ever think about and you're here making me…"

Tony whispered, "All you ever think about?"

Steve growled, turning and yelling out loud. "Did you even HEAR what I said?"

"Yeah, I did. I just…Steve look at me."

Steve looked at him, his breath shallow and his face flushed. He had tears in his eyes and when Tony reached up to touch his face he froze. "Tony?"

Tony smiled. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I have a surprise for you," he whispered, kissing Steve's cheek, "C'mon."

Steve shivered and Tony let him go, heading for the door.

Both men walked out into the hall and he sighed, seeing the bike Tony had rebuilt for him leaning against the wall. "I told you I couldn't take it."

Tony shrugged. "I thought since you're prepared to die you might want to ride it one more time."

Steve looked away. "Why are you doing this? You left the Avengers because you couldn't stand being around me."

Tony took his hand and intertwined their fingers together, making Steve tremble against his skin.

"I missed you," he whispered so quietly most normal men wouldn't hear.

"Tony, don't…" Steve said hoarsely, "I…"

Tony put his hand on Steve's face again and said, "If you even go near the Red Skull tonight I'll never speak to you again. I'm not joking. Even if it gets you those memories back, even if…"

Steve shook his head. "But you said you can't be with me without them," he said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Tony brought Steve's hand up and kissed it. "I can't," he said simply, "I changed so much by falling in love with you, Rogers, and when you disappeared but were right there in front of me I…"

"I get that, it's just…why are you here now?"

"Because I get it. I _understand_. It's..."

Steve staggered then, his head hurting so badly he started to yell.

"STEVE! Steve what's wrong? STEVE!" Tony held him as he fell against the door and screamed as the pain in his head intensified.

He remembered Tony alone in his workshop drinking, he remembered their first kiss, he remembered being so ashamed of himself when he'd left.

Steve heard Tony yelling his name as his vision went black and he staggered out a whispered, "Tony," before he passed out.

Tony screamed out, "JARVIS CALL 911 WE NEED AN AMBULANCE AND CALL SHIELD! GET NICK WE NEED MEDICAL!"

"Yes, Mister Stark."

Tony's face was covered in tears and he shook his head, holding Steve tightly as he whispered, "No, no, NO! You can't do this! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I'm...we can figure it out, Steve, I'll do it all again, okay? PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES!"

He ripped open Steve's shirt and pressed his head against Steve's chest. His heart was beating slowly but it was beating.

Tony pressed his face into Steve's neck and whispered, "Please, Steve, I'll be your experiment, just don't leave me, PLEASE."

There was a crash and the ambulance came through, taking Steve from his arms. Tony was numb as he watched, his eyes filling with tears and when his phone rang he put it to his ear.

"Tony, we're on our way," Bruce said.

He nodded and hung up, putting it in his pocket.

"Steve," he whispered and a paramedic came to him.

"Sir, are you coming along or following?" she asked, and then her eyes widened as she recognized him.

Tony swallowed and said, "I'm coming."

The paramedic nodded her face reddening as she climbed inside.

Tony sat beside her as they closed the doors and did nothing but stare down at Steve as they drove away.

* * *

A/N: Next one will be the last, nearly finished with it now and already have ideas for the sequel. =)


	12. Chapter 12

"There was unusual brain activity, they still want to do some tests to see what it was but it wasn't a hemorrhage and there's no sign of a seizure," The doctor was saying, though Tony barely heard a word.

"He's…he's gonna be okay?" he asked, his throat dry as he sat at Steve's beside and held his hand.

The doctor frowned. "Mister Stark, with a body like Steve Rogers's, he should be okay _already_. We're not sure as to the cause of why he's not awake yet but he doesn't seem to be in pain any longer and the symptoms you described would indicate a fatal attack but as you can see he's alive and his brain seems to be working fine…more than fine, actually."

Tony frowned, squeezing Steve's hand. "So he's okay, just not waking up."

The doctor nodded, swallowing. "Yes. We…we will be doing further testing in an hour, if you wish to observe again."

Tony nodded and the woman left. He'd been involved in every single test they'd done on Steve since his arrival at Mercy General and refused to be more than two feet from him at all times. Nick had arrived shortly after Steve had been admitted and wanted to move him to a SHIELD facility but Tony had argued, so the SHIELD doctors were here instead.

He leaned back in his chair, sighing.

There was a knock and he turned, smiling as Bruce came inside. "Hey," he said, holding a cup of coffee.

Tony took it and whispered, "Thanks," taking a sip.

Bruce looked at Steve sadly. "No change, huh? I've been looking at the notes. It's…weird, right? I mean, you weren't doing anything that would have caused a seizure, so why…"

"It wasn't a seizure, the doctor has no idea what it was. We were just," he put down his cup and mumbled, "Talking."

Bruce smiled. "Talking loudly or just, " he made air quotes, "Talking?"

Tony smiled. "Talking loudly, kind of, but I was…it was," he sighed, "I wanted to make it work, Bruce. I…I understood it, he wants me and I want him why shouldn't we TRY? I didn't even get to tell him."

Tony wiped his eyes and Bruce put a hand on his shoulder. "Tony, it'll be okay. He's gonna wake up."

Tony brought Steve's hand to his lips and kissed it. "Any word from Skeletor?"

Bruce sighed. "No. He seemed kinda pissed when we told him Steve had an attack."

Tony stood then, stretching. "Well at least Steve got to piss him off, I'm sure he'll be thrilled."

Bruce smiled and looked at the clock. "It's getting late, you should go h…"

Tony glared at him. "I'm staying."

Bruce sighed. "Tony it's been twelve hours and he hasn't…I don't think he'd wake up without you here."

Tony leaned back in the chair and still held Steve's hand tightly. "I'm staying, Banner. You can go."

Nick and the others had gone several hours before with promises to return, and Bruce had been getting Tony food and interacting with the other doctors. He sighed, rubbing his temple. "You're killing me here, Stark."

Tony laughed. "What else is new?"

Bruce yawned. "I'm gonna go sleep downstairs. I'll have them bring up a cot or something for you. Good night."

Tony nodded once to him and said, "Thanks Bruce."

Bruce smiled and left him alone again. He laid his head on Steve's chest, closing his eyes as he listened to his heart beating. It sounded steadier now, faster, and it was the only reassuring thing that had happened in the past twelve hours he had to cling to.

He pulled his chair up to the bed and sat back down, not moving his head or opening his eyes.

Before long he was lulled to sleep by the sound of Steve's heart and the hope that it would keep on beating.

Tony woke to someone shaking his shoulder and he moaned, mumbling, "M'tired, leave me alone."

"Tony, wake up," Bruce said softly.

He opened his eyes and glared. "I'm comfortable here."

Bruce smiled sadly. "I thought you might want to sleep in a bed," he whispered, indicating a cot by the wall.

Tony groaned, letting go of Steve's hand and standing up to stretch. He stumbled over to the cot and lay down, sighing. "Thanks, Banner."

Bruce put a blanket over him and whispered, "Goodnight, Stark."

When he woke the second time it was because something was licking him. He moaned, trying to move it away but it protested, and when a hand went to the front of his jeans his eyes opened and he sat up so fast the other person in his bed fell off the cot tumbling to the floor.

"Ow," Steve mumbled from the ground, not moving.

Tony sat up, staring at him wide eyed. "You're awake."

Steve frowned at him. "And you're not a morning person."

Tony jumped on him then, attacking Steve's mouth vigorously and the tears on his face made Steve push him back. "Hey, hey, I'm okay," he whispered, touching Tony's face with a smile.

Tony shook his head. "I thought you were dying and I wanted to tell you I don't care that you can't remember me, I'll make new memories with you, I'll experiment till you get the others back, I don't give a flying FUCK anymore as long as we're _together_. Okay?"

Steve smiled, running his hand down Tony's cheek. "Okay…but is it okay that I _do_ remember?"

Tony's mouth hung open and he froze.

Steve frowned. "Tony?"

Tony threw himself at him again and Steve moaned, their tongues licking and relearning each other's mouths until Tony had to pull back to breathe. He rested his forehead against Steve's and whispered, "You're not joking?"

Steve shook his head. "No, Tony, I don't do jokes very well. Remember? I'd never joke about this."

He pressed his lips to Tony's temple and Tony shuddered, closing his eyes. "I didn't think you ever would."

Steve pulled back then, kissing him softly. "It was all you. I don't know what you did, but when you did it I felt everything trying to come back at once and I couldn't even tell you but it hurt so badly I could only scream. I'm sorry I scared you."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, just a little."

Steve sighed, pulling him close and breathing him in. "Did you miss me?"

"Jesus, Steve, I couldn't even _breathe_ without you."

Steve whispered, "I remember everything, even the things that happened when I couldn't remember," he laughed, "It's strange, like a movie I saw or something."

Tony lifted his head and frowned. "You remember all that stuff? When I…"

Steve put his hand on Tony's face. "You did what you could, Tony, I don't know that I could have survived losing you after I'd just _finally_ had you. I'm so sorry you had to go through it all alone, I wish…"

Tony kissed him again and Steve moved his hips, rubbing them together through the fabric of Steve's hospital gown and Tony's jeans. Both men groaned and just when Tony was about to reach underneath Steve's gown a cough interrupted them.

"I see Steve's awake," Bruce said, amused.

Tony laughed and felt Steve blushing hot against his skin. He stood and held up his hand for Steve to do the same. They held hands and Tony leaned against him. "He's more than awake," he whispered.

Bruce's eyes widened. "You remember?"

Steve nodded. "The good and the bad. I remember getting kidnapped by the Red Skull and then the pain as the machine tore into my brain it…"

Tony squeezed his hand. "It's over now," he said with a sigh.

Bruce looked at the two of them and went to Steve, clapping him on the shoulder. "I'm so happy for the both of you, I…I know how hard it's been for Tony, how hard I've been on you and I…"

Steve shook his head. "No need to apologize. I fought trying to remember and then fought to remember, it…I never want to go through something like that again."

Tony mumbled, "You never will," making Steve smile.

"The doctor's going to want a look at you, but after that you look good enough to go home."

Steve went over to the hospital bed and lay back down, not surprised when Tony lay in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Tony and held him tightly. "I missed you," he whispered, kissing Tony's neck.

"I've been here the whole time."

Steve sighed. "I missed this, like it was that morning, it…I didn't even _remember_ that morning but the whole time I kept feeling like something was missing and I know it was you."

Tony smiled, leaning his head back to look at him. "I know. I…I tried to have sex with another guy. Didn't work out."

Steve glared. "It better not have. Harold better…"

"Hank, actually," Tony said with a smile, "He's working in the robotic division of Stark Industries now. Nice kid."

Steve leaned in and bit his ear, making him yelp. "Any reason you chose to bring this up NOW? I was being really romantic."

Tony grinned back at him. "I know," he whispered, leaning up to catch Steve's lips, "I missed YOU so much."

Steve turned him on his back and their kiss progressed, both men grunting and rubbing against each other as their mouths moved. They were just about to get closer when another cough made Tony curse.

"Forgot you were in a hospital?" the doctor joked.

Tony sighed before turning to smile at her. "Kinda. Can he go now, doc?"

She smiled. "We just need to run some preliminary…"

Steve sighed. "I'm fine, my mind was just recalibrating and the pain was so intense that…"

The doctor folded her arms. "I wasn't aware you had a medical degree, Captain Rogers."

Steve blushed. "I don't, I just…we've been waiting so long," he mumbled.

She laughed. "I know. It won't be much longer. Come," she said.

Steve let go of Tony and went to stand, but the other man took his hand and grasped it firmly. "Just because you're YOU now doesn't mean I'm letting you out of my sight," Tony mumbled as they went off to do more tests.

The doctor didn't say a word, only smiled as she watched the two men walking hand in hand towards the testing area.

* * *

Steve frowned when they pulled up to his apartment. "Why are we here?"

Tony grinned, parking the car and hopping out. "I've barely been in your apartment, plus I really, really want to have sex in your bed. I think it's a territorial thing."

Steve laughed, opening his door and stepping out slowly, deliberately taking his time.

"COME ON! I don't have all day!" Tony pouted, crossing his arms.

Steve closed the door and stretched. "Sorry, being in the hospital makes me stiff."

Tony grinned. "Me too," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Steve laughed. "Jesus, you're relentless."

Tony grabbed his hand and pulled, "You love it," he said, kissing him softly before running ahead.

Steve sighed. "Yeah, I do."

Tony ran inside and Steve stopped, staring at the bike. Tony groaned. "C'mon Steve, I don't have all day!"

He ran his hand over the body and whispered, "It's beautiful Tony, I…"

Tony was quiet. "It got me through," he said simply, making Steve turn with tears in his eyes.

He grabbed him then, pulling Tony close and kissing him possessively, his hands digging in to Tony's arms hard enough to bruise. Tony groaned, pressing his lips against Steve's and whispering, "Want you inside of me, please," making Steve whimper and lift him suddenly into his arms, nearly breaking the door to get inside. He pressed Tony against the door and pulled on his jeans, ripping the seam and growling as they slid to the floor.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scene I wrote as was is against the site's guidelines so I've posted it to my LJ and the editor for the site will not allow me to post a link though there is one in my author profile. My LJ name is kinneytaylor. There will be MANY scenes in this story I will have to do the same to, but I don't want to try and censor them into something more tame so this will have to do. Sorry. **

Both men were breathing heavily and neither moved.

"I love you," Tony whispered, not opening his eyes.

Steve kissed the top of his head and said, "I love you too."

Tony pulled out and rolled onto his back, sighing contentedly. He opened his eyes and Steve smiled at him. "Everything you thought it would be?"

Tony kissed him. "More," he whispered, before pinching Steve.

"Ow! What'd I do?"

"You should have told me you haven't been fucked in seventy years. Kind of important, don't you think?" he said, glaring.

Steve blushed. "You didn't hurt me, and it…was kind of embarrassing."

Tony pressed his lips to Steve's shoulder. "No, it's not. It's hot as hell. I took away your twentieth century virginity."

Steve laughed. "You should be so proud."

He threw his arms around Steve and grinned down at him.

"I am. I have the most handsome boyfriend in the whole wide world and…"

"Boyfriend?" Steve said.

Tony frowned. "Well I just…I didn't mean…"

Steve kissed him, grinning. "It's good, Tony. I'm Tony Stark's boyfriend. Hmm. I should get business cards made so I can pass them out when we go to hostage situations."

Tony laughed. "Keep them bitches off my tail, huh?"

Steve glared, pinching him again. "Not just bitches. The bastards too apparently. What was his name again? Hugh?"

"Hank," Tony said, laying his head on Steve's chest and listening to his heart.

Steve was quiet. "I'm gonna break his hand if he touches you again."

Tony smiled, closing his eyes. "Okay."

They were quiet for a while when Steve whispered, "Is your new love affair with my heartbeat gonna be like mine with your arc?"

Tony nodded.

Steve smiled. "Okay."

They fell asleep in each other's arms and woke up hours later tangled together under Steve's blankets.

Tony held on to him tightly and Steve pulled him closer, kissing his forehead. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

Tony mumbled, "It's gotta be ten o'clock at night and if it is, I'm gonna gut you."

Steve laughed. "It's only four. We can't sleep all day, you promised me a ride and I promised Nick we'd be there when he questions Schmidt."

Tony froze against him. "No."

"Tony, it's perfectly safe," Steve assured him.

He sat up, staring at Steve angrily. "Like the LAST TIME? No way, nuh uh. You will not go anywhere NEAR that asshole again."

Steve rubbed his arm, frowning. "Okay, but I still need to question him."

Tony visibly relaxed. "Thank you for not throwing a tantrum and threatening to leave."

Steve pulled him close and kissed him. "Not gonna do that anymore. Not after everything."

Tony sighed. "I'll think of something with Schmidt. First I want to go for that ride."

Steve grinned. "Okay."

Tony rolled off of him and stood, looking down at the remainder of his clothes. "Uh…problem."

Steve smiled at the ceiling, fighting back laughter. "What's wrong?"

Tony mumbled, "You ripped my pants down the side."

Steve laughed and Tony threw a shoe at him, which he dodged easily. "I have clothes that might fit you," he said, standing and walking over to stare down at Tony's tattered clothes.

Tony glared at him. "Yeah, right. I'm gonna have to roll them up or something."

Steve kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'll make it up to you."

Tony frowned. "People are gonna make fun of me."

Steve whispered close to his ear, "I'll make it up to you…in the shower."

Tony smiled. "Okay."

Steve took his hand and let him to the bathroom, where Tony frowned again. "How the fuck am I gonna fit in THAT?"

Steve's shower was smaller than he'd imagined.

"I fit in there, I don't see why you couldn't too."

Tony glared at him. "How, magic?"

Steve walked over and turned on the water before wrapping his arms around Tony, kissing him deeply.

"Try."

Tony sighed, leaning his head back against Steve's chest. "If I break something, you're going to have to wait on me hand and foot for a month," he mumbled, stepping inside the shower and wincing at the temperature.

He leaned down and changed it, closing his eyes and sighing.

When Steve didn't join him he frowned, turning to look at the other man and found Steve staring at him like he'd been hypnotized. Tony smiled. "See somethin' you like, Captain Rogers?"

Steve's eyes were glazed over and when he looked into Tony's eyes he let out a breath slowly before looking down Tony's body again, and when Tony was happy to notice the rest of Steve's body was responding in the same fashion. He held out his hand and Steve took it, stepping into the shower and closing the door behind him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The scene I wrote as was is against the site's guidelines so I've posted it to my LJ and the editor for the site will not allow me to post a link though there is one in my author profile. My LJ name is kinneytaylor. There will be MANY scenes in this story I will have to do the same to, but I don't want to try and censor them into something more tame so this will have to do. Sorry. **

His entire body was tingling and he had never felt dirtier.

"This is the best shower I ever had," he declared, opening his eyes and staring down at Steve with a grin.

Steve kissed the inside of his thigh and stood, laughing as Tony began sucking on his throat.

"Mmm…trying to give me a love bite? Cuz it's impossible, I'll heal before it sets in."

Tony lifted his mouth from Steve's neck and grinned. "No harm in tryin' right?"

Steve kissed him again and reached across his back, grabbing some shampoo and squirting the bottle into his hand. He pressed it into Tony's head and worked his fingers through. Tony sighed, closing his eyes.

"New fetish?" he asked breathlessly.

"Nah, I just think you're dirty," Steve whispered.

Tony grinned, opening his eyes. "I _know_ I'm dirty. Now I can say I was properly cleaned for the first time. You gonna do my ass too?"

Steve's dick was hard against his leg and his eyes were full of lust. "Tony…we have to go to SHIELD, we can't spend the day in here."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Who says we have to GO there? I told you there's no way I'm letting you near that asshole again."

Steve frowned. "Well I don't know how else…"

Tony leaned in close to his neck and whispered, "You said no more arguing, Rogers, and you promised me you wouldn't go near that psycho again…"

Steve closed his eyes, swallowing. "I did, I know."

Tony lifted his head, pressing his lips to Steve's softly before pulling back. "All it takes is a video camera and wireless technology," he smiled, "I'm sure SHIELD has both. They don't need us right now and we have a bike to ride."

Steve wrapped his arms around him tightly, lifting Tony off of his feet as they kissed again.

"Okay, but we still can't stay in here all day."

Tony frowned before leaning his head back to let the shampoo wash away with the water. "Spoilsport. You do need to wash my ass though."

Steve dropped him down, grabbing a wash cloth and tossing it to him. "Wash your own ass."

Tony wiggled his tongue and said, "If you do, I'll do something to yours later."

Steve snatched the wash cloth and Tony laughed. "You're so easy," he said, leaning back and shivering when Steve began cleaning down his back.

Steve slapped his ass and he yelped. "Look who's talking."

Tony grinned. "Touché."

* * *

The motorcycle ride was one of Tony's better ideas.

Tony pressed himself against Steve's back as they rode feeling the wind in his hair as the rumble of the engine vibrated through his body.

He could tell Steve was enjoying himself as well since the other man hadn't spoken a word but his body was practically humming the further they traveled.

They continued to ride till they got to Marvel Woods, slowing down and parking. There was no one around and Tony was happy to keep it that way.

He climbed off the back of the bike and stretched, groaning and rolling his shoulders back. "The vibration is awesome, but I'm not good at staying that bent over for that long. Ow."

Tony turned, frowning when he saw that Steve wasn't moving. "What's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on his back.

Steve turned to look at him and Tony frowned seeing tears on the other man's face.

"Thank you," Steve whispered, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling till they were kissing again.

Steve was becoming one of Tony's favorite things to taste. He ran his tongue along Steve's, moaning as the other man lifted him across his lap. They kissed for several minutes before Steve pulled back breathlessly and pressed his cheek to Tony's own. "It was…it was amazing, feeling you behind me and I…" he lifted his head again and Tony swallowed back tears of his own.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

Steve hugged him then, letting out a quivering breath. "Nothing can EVER…" his voice broke and Tony kissed him quiet.

"Ditto," he said simply, intertwining their fingers together.

He sighed, laying his head on Steve's shoulder. "I should feel like such a girl sitting like this, but nothing could feel wrong with you."

Steve smiled, squeezing him tightly and kissing Tony's forehead. He lifted Tony's chin and they were just about to begin kissing again when Tony's phone rang.

He sighed. "Duty calls."

Steve swallowed, nodding.

Tony took out two earpieces and put one in his ear, handing Steve the other.

He heard Fury's voice.

"I've set up the closed circuit camera. He can hear and see you both."

Tony pulled out his phone and pulled up the screen, his body stiffening when the Red Skull's face appeared on the screen.

"Captain, I was disappointed that we were not seeing each other again," Schmidt said, his smile sending chills down Tony's spine.

"Continue to be disappointed where I'm involved, Schmidt. I'll always find a way to stop you," Steve said, his body stiff and his face in what Tony knew to be 'Captain America mode.'

The Red Skull laughed. "You were lucky, Captain," his eyes looked to Tony and he glared, "You as well, Mister Stark. There are…ways around the machine as it has yet to be perfected. Memory is a tricky thing, though with time…"

Tony glared right back. "Which you'll have plenty of where you're going but I'm sure no time to make doomsday weapons or tinker toys of any kind, so…I did it, huh? That why you're shooting daggers at me?"

Schmidt's eyes narrowed some and then he smiled. "You'll never know, will you. It was nice to see you again, Captain America. Iron Man. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon….up close and personal."

He looked away, refusing to meet their eyes and then the screen went black. Tony put out his hand and Steve gave him the earpiece which he stuffed in the pockets of his jeans. He leaned back, closing his eyes and sighing. "Was it something I said?" Tony asked.

Steve put a hand through his hair. "He's always like that."

Tony shook his head. "No, I meant," he opened his eyes and sat up, climbing off of Steve's lap and beginning to pace, "What he said, 'Ways around the machine as it has yet to be perfected,' he kept glaring at me when he said it."

Steve frowned. "Tony, it's over now there's no reason to obsess over it."

Tony cocked his head, raising an eyebrow. "Have you never MET me?"

Steve smiled, standing and walking over to him. He put his hands on Tony's hips and wrapped his arms around him. They stood that way for a moment and Steve kissed his temple. "We know it was something you said. I don't remember, but it doesn't matter. You saved me, just like I know you always will."

Tony pushed him off and they stared at each other, Tony running his hand across Steve's cheek. Steve kissed his fingers and he sighed. "I will you know," he whispered, his voice thick.

Their lips touched slowly, taking time to savor every sensation as they moved, tongues licking and devouring, tasting and biting until Tony pulled back, laughing.

Steve looked confused. "Something funny?"

"No, I…I just never pictured this," he said with a grin, indicating the two of them.

Steve frowned. "Us?"

Tony nodded, the bottom of Steve's tank top bunching in hand, "I never expected to be happy. EVER," he laughed bitterly.

Steve pulled him close again, their kiss chaste and reassuring.

"It's all I ever wanted for you, even if it wasn't me," he whispered.

Tony nodded, looking down with watery eyes. "I know."

"Of course now if someone even LOOKS that way at you I'll…" Steve's voice was cut off when they heard a loud explosion.

Both men broke apart, eyes widening.

A giant man in a skintight leather suit stood up in the middle of the New York skyline. There were screams and more explosions. Almost instantly both of their comms went off.

Tony smiled. "Gimme a ride?" he asked.

Steve hopped on the bike and Tony climbed behind him, the both of them heading towards the destruction. Tony pulled out his phone and called Nick.

"What's going on?" he asked over the noise.

"Clint, Natasha, Bruce and Thor are in the middle of Times Square. Some huge…" Nick started but Tony cut him off.

"Guy wearing a skintight leather suit? We see him. Any idea…wait," he paused, squinting.

"Stark?"

Steve yelled out, "What's going on?"

Tony paused, staring at the giant man. "Oh my god, I know who that is."

Steve parked the bike and Tony tossed him an earpiece, yelling, "I KNOW WHO IT IS!"

Steve pressed his comm in and asked, "Who?"

"It's Hank!" he said, his eyes wide with wonder.

Steve's eyes narrowed. "Hank? I'm gonna kill him."

Tony grinned, taking out his phone and calling up his armor. "This is gonna be fun!"

Steve pulled out his uniform as Tony's arrived, attaching itself to the other man instantly as Steve began changing.

"We're in public, Steve," Tony frowned.

Steve grinned and pulled on the top of his uniform, zipping up his boots. "Now you know how I feel, Tony. Come on," he finished quickly with the minimum amount of attention.

"Gimme a sec," Tony muttered, playing with his fingers, "The configuration is off kilter."

Steve got onto his bike again, revving up the engine and grinning as Tony began to hover. "I'll race you there."

Tony called out, "Betcha can't get there before I offer him a spot on the team!"

"THE HELL YOU WILL!" Steve yelled, racing after him.

THE END. Or is it?


End file.
